


Психотически, иррационально, эротически зависимы... обсессивный броманс «Сверхъестественного»

by superstition, Wincent_Cester



Series: Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мета о подтекстах сериала «Сверхъестественное».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психотически, иррационально, эротически зависимы... обсессивный броманс «Сверхъестественного»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent…the obsessive bromance of Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35556) by pinkwood. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Я влюблена. В двух парней. В двух братьев, если быть точной.

Я влюбилась быстро и всерьез. Раньше я уже видела их и считала милыми, но не задумывалась особо до тех пор, пока подруга по-настоящему не познакомила нас.

Так я узнала о них. Я нашла время и начала с самого начала их истории. Это рассказ о связи столь глубокой, что даже смерть не может ее разорвать. Рассказ о двух братьях, перевернувших небеса и преисподнюю ради друг друга. С ними я смеялась, с ними мое сердце разрывалось на куски.

Это рассказ о Сэме и Дине Винчестерах.

На первый взгляд, идея сериала «Сверхъестественное» (на экранах в данный момент идет вот уже шестой сезон) довольно проста. В центре истории два брата, отец воспитал их охотниками на нечисть после того, как мать убил демон. Они разделяются, когда младший, Сэм, отказывается от такой жизни ради относительной нормальности: учебы в колледже, постоянных отношений. Но его снова возвращает к прежнему старший брат Дин, когда их отец пропадает, а девушку Сэма тот же демон убивает совершенно таким же образом, что и мать.

В сериале есть кровь, большие пушки, классическая машина (черная Шевроле Импала 1967, также известная как «Самое Важное во всей Вселенной») и классический рок в саундтреке. Замечено, что экранная жизнь женщин и несовершеннолетних в «Сверхъестественном» длится недолго (как это часто бывает в жанре ужасов), и хотя это может послужить источником разочарования для некоторых фанатов, большую часть аудитории (преимущественно, женской) этим не отпугнуть. Причиной тому, я думаю, в первую очередь, стала наполненность сериала подтекстами и разнообразными сюжетами.

Зрителям представлен богатый гобелен из мифологии, библейских легенд, ссылок на поп-культуру, большого количества юмора, включая внутренние шутки: пародии и ссылки на самих себя в «мета»-эпизодах, а также несомненная химия между исполнителями двух главных ролей — Дженсеном Эклзом (Дин) и Джаредом Падалеки (Сэм).

Но основной причиной того, что сериал кажется таким необычным и мгновенно затягивает в свои сети легионы преданных фанатов, на мой взгляд, являются отношения Сэма и Дина. По сути своей, «Сверхъестественное» — современный, чуждый всяким условностям «эпический роман».

**Смерть — еще не конец…**

Даже те, кто избегает мысли о самой возможности существования какой-либо романтической привязанности между братьями, считают их взаимодействие ключом сериала. Отношения между братьями Винчестерами — несомненно, сердце «Сверхъестественного». С самого начала пилотной серии связь между братьями скрепляется классическим сказочным ходом — смертью матери. В ту же самую минуту, когда их отец, Джон Винчестер, отдает маленького Сэма в руки четырехлетнего Дина, мы понимаем, что теперь ему суждено стать защитником брата:

_**Джон:** Уноси брата как можно быстрее и не оглядывайся!_

В самом начале зрителю представлен традиционный сюжет о Сошествии в ад: скорбящий вдовец, Джон Винчестер, вынужден бесконечно скитаться по пустошам в поисках создания, укравшего его жену и унесшего ее в преисподнюю. Этот факт отражается даже в их фамилии. Греческий миф об Орфее, который попал в Британию в ХIII-XIV вв., превратился в поэму «Сэр Орфео». А его королевство, Фракия, превратилась в... Винчестер.

Но если Джону досталась охота, то Дину — ребенок, на его плечи легла задача воспитания младшего брата. Годы спустя, когда Джон пропадает, Дин должен забрать Сэма из безопасности его «яблочно-пироговой жизни» в Стэнфорде. История повторяется, когда Джессика Мур, девушка Сэма, умирает абсолютно так же, как и Мэри Винчестер. Созданный прецедент, как мы очень скоро поймем, показывает, что все попытки мальчиков обзавестись домом и нормативными гетеросексуальными связями быстро, а зачастую и жестоко обрываются.

Канадский ученый Кэтрин Тозенбергер написала работу о гомосексуальности и слэш-фанфикшне в «Сверхъестественном», доказав, что романтическое восприятие отношений между братьями (в фандоме это называется «винцест») нисколько не противоречит тематике и содержанию сериала; более того, даже является каноническим. Она отмечает среди прочего, что исполнительный продюсер сериала и нынешний шоу-раннер Сэра Гембл однажды назвала его «эпической историей любви Сэма и Дина».

[Здесь можно прочитать работу Тозенбергер](http://journal.transformativeworks.org/index.php/twc/article/view/30/36)

Могу сказать, что значительно б ** _о_** льшая насыщенность эмоций между Винчестерами, чем это привычно для братьев, заметна с пилотной серии. Когда мы впервые видим Сэма и Дина вместе, их взаимодействие очень интенсивно физически. Первые слова Дина после четырех лет разлуки с братом: " _Ох, полегче, тигр_ ", и в его голосе слышатся одновременно и нежность, и сексуальный подтекст, что особенно подчеркивается обстоятельствами, при которых эта фраза была произнесена: Дин уверенно прижимает Сэма к полу.

В кульминации их схватки они стоят лицом друг к другу, тяжело дыша, и зрителю показывают лишь их силуэты в темноте, вырисовывающиеся на фоне окна — образ, визуально сходный со сценами первого поцелуя во множестве фильмов — пока их не прерывает девушка Сэма, и они отпрыгивают друг от друга. Затем Дин беззастенчиво разглядывает тело Джессики, после чего пробует отправить ее восвояси, чтобы «одолжить ее парня» для «кое-каких личных семейных дел». Здесь мы слышим не только интересный оборот речи; своим исключением Джессики из разговора Дин ясно показывает свое мнение, что именно он всегда должен быть для Сэма на первом месте. Впрочем, как мы увидим с течением времени, это же поведение присуще и Сэму по отношению к Дину.

Скоро становится ясно, что, хотя исчезновение Джона имеет первостепенную важность, Дин также все эти годы изнывал в поисках предлога для того, чтобы забрать своего брата назад и снова охотиться вместе с ним:

_**Дин:** Я не могу заниматься этим в одиночку.  
 **Сэм:** Еще как можешь.  
 **Дин:** Могу, но... я не хочу._

Дин пытается отговорить Сэма возвращаться в Стэнфорд, пока они едут вместе; кульминацией становится ссора и еще одно физическое столкновение (Дин прижимает Сэма к перекладине моста). Позднее, когда Сэм извиняется, Дин останавливает его, заявляя, что «сопливые моменты» — это не в его стиле, и эта реплика становится своеобразным девизом персонажа Дина. Тогда же мы впервые слышим обмен «придурок — сучка»: при помощи этих кличек парни демонстрируют нежность, не теряя лица, причем за Сэмми закреплено женское «сучка».

Попытка Сэма вернуться в колледж оборачивается трагедией, когда Джесс умирает, и ребята отправляются в путь, чтобы найти Джона и ту тварь, что убила их мать и Джессику.

Начиная с этого момента, рассказ концентрируется на братьях и том, как они снова находят путь друг к другу после долгой разлуки. В течение последующих серий и пятилетней арки идея сюжета меняется от описания героического квеста отмщения за мать и любимую Сэма к исследованию пределов того, на что они могут пойти ради сохранения жизней друг друга и спасения из преисподней.

Впервые жизнь Дина оказывается на чаше весов в серии первого сезона «Вера», когда его сердце повреждено сильным ударом электрического тока во время рутинной охоты. В больнице мы видим пока лишь первый проблеск этой упорной решимости, которую с этого момента братья будут проявлять всякий раз, когда возникнет необходимость спасти друг друга:

_**Дин:** А что, есть варианты? Ну да: погребение или кремация. Я знаю, это непросто, но я умру. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.  
 **Сэм:** Увидишь._

Сэм отвозит Дина к целителю, но выясняется, что его способности основаны на жнеце, который отводит смерть от намеченной жертвы ценой жизни другого человека. Дин спасен, но лишь благодаря смерти здорового мальчика, о чем братья в тот момент еще не знают.

В конце первого сезона Дин говорит о своей обеспокоенности тем, на что они с Сэмом готовы пойти ради друг друга, вплоть до пожертвования невинными:

_**Дин:** Убийство того парня, убийство Мэг — я вообще не колебался, даже не дернулся. То, что я готов сделать или кого я готов убить ради тебя или отца, иногда даже пугает меня._

Также он еще раз подчеркивает, что перед нами разворачивается классический сюжет о Сошествии в ад, говоря демону, который, как он думает, убил его отца, о том, как он исполнит свою месть:

_**Дин:** Ради твоего же собственного блага я надеюсь, что ты лжешь. Потому что если это правда, клянусь Богом, я сам пойду в ад и убью каждого из вас, злобных сукиных детей, помоги мне Господи!_

В начале второго сезона мы видим, что жизнь Дина под угрозой после того, как он получает ранение и впадает в кому в результате автомобильной катастрофы, подстроенной желтоглазым демоном (тем самым, который убил Мэри Винчестер и Джессику). В серии «Когда придёт мой смертный час», сюжет которой напоминает романтическую слезовыжималку «Привидение» (Дин сам привлекает внимание к этой схожести репликой « _Да я совсем как Суэйзи!_ »), Сэм чувствует, что дух его брата рядом, и покупает планшетку для спиритических сеансов, чтобы общаться с ним. Сэм несколько раз повторяет Дину, что не сдастся, и их способность общаться, несмотря на разделяющие их преграды, снова демонстрирует силу их связи.

Кульминацией серии служит сцена, в которой Джон Винчестер меняет свою душу на спасение старшего сына. Сэм и Дин безутешны, но заметьте — они не пытаются вернуть Джона, вместо этого они сжигают его тело, чтобы злые силы не смогли использовать его в своих целях.

С этого самого момента Сэм и Дин — единственные близкие люди, последние из их семьи. Братья буквально остаются вдвоем против целого мира, и хоть они и продолжают охотиться на желтоглазого демона, который который уничтожил единственный шанс Сэма на нормальную жизнь, разрушив их семью, в центре сюжета теперь, в первую очередь, сложности их взаимоотношений в свете открывшейся им правды о Сэме. Сэм «отмечен» кровью демона, избран для его сомнительных целей еще в детстве, он развивает собственные сверхъестественные силы. История открывает зрителю, что он предвидел смерть Джессики и что Джон предупреждал Дина о возможной необходимости убить брата, если тот превратится в одно из тех существ, на которых они ведут охоту.

В девятой серии второго сезона «Кроатон» Сэм, кажется, заражается демоническим вирусом, который превратит его в монстра. Осознавая, что должен прекратить свое существование до превращения, он складывает руки и позволяет одному из тех, с кем они оказались отрезаны от мира, застрелить себя. Но Дин не подпускает никого к Сэму:

_**Дин:** Я не буду повторять дважды. Если вы только попробуете что-то с ним сделать, вы умрете раньше, чем ваше тело упадет на землю. Все ясно? Я понятно выразился?_

Дин отсылает прочь остальных членов их группы, отдавая им ключи от своего любимой Импалы, чтобы они могли покинуть зараженный город, а сам остается с братом. Плачущий Сэм умоляет Дина уйти вместе с ними и спастись, но Дин ясно дает понять, что он не двинется с места и умрет вместе с ним.

Сэм предполагает, что мысли Дина затуманены скорбью по Джону, но Дин отрицает это, заявляя, что устал от груза их жизни. Очевидно, что он хочет этим сказать: единственный смысл для него двигаться дальше — это Сэм.

Выясняется, что у Сэма иммунитет к вирусу и что все было разыграно, чтобы провести над ним эксперимент — хотя последнего факта братья пока не знают. Во время короткой передышки за бутылкой пива Сэм просит Дина объяснить свое решение остаться и умереть, но Дин сначала отмахивается. Он предлагает отправиться в Гранд Каньон или « _в Голливуд; может, нам удастся трахнуть Линдси Лохан_ ». Дин пытается за пошлостью скрыть свое довольно сентиментальное желание посмотреть на чудеса природы вместе с братом, но, что интересно, использует «нам» вместо «мне», включая Сэма в свою сексуальную фантазию, хоть и в шутку.

Сэм давит на Дина, заставляя его объяснить свое изменившееся отношение к их работе, и в конце концов Дин признается брату, какой секрет о его возможностях открыл ему Джон незадолго до своей смерти. Ясно, что обещание убить Сэма лежало тяжким грузом на сердце Дина, и он уже решил для себя, что скорее умрет, чем увидит, как Сэм превращается в нечто злое. В этой эмоциональной сцене он пытается создать для Сэма хотя бы видимость «нормальности», пытается сотворить для них общие счастливые воспоминания, в то же время пытаясь не упоминать о том, что может случиться с Сэмом. Заметим также, что множество важных моментов в развитии отношений Сэма и Дина происходят рядом с большим скоплением воды — обычно рядом с озером. В романтической литературе вода всегда выступала в качестве символа: озера в особенности ассоциируются с секретами и откровениями — гладкая, отражающая поверхность, скрывающая темные, непознанные глубины.

В серии «Игрушки» Сэм в напряженной пьяной ссоре умоляет Дина убить его, если превратится в злобную тварь, как предсказывал Джон.

Эта сцена производит особенно сильное впечатление в контексте всей серии: ребят несколько раз принимают за пару. Они даже подыгрывают этому заблуждению, чтобы собрать необходимые им улики. Дин подчеркивает важность этого, спрашивая Сэма, почему все считают их геями. Сэм отвечает, что Дин «похож на мачо» и люди, скорее всего, считают, что он этим «компенсирует». С одной стороны, это простая подколка — Сэм отыгрывается за то, что ему достаются женские клички, когда Дин его поддразнивает, а также бьет по склонности брата к беспорядочным сексуальным связям. Но это наблюдение, сделанное самим персонажем, заставляет зрителя задуматься: а как мы видим их отношения? В итоге, к тому моменту, когда происходит упомянутая ссора, мы активно ищем эротические аспекты сцены:

Сэм использует свое полное влияние на Дина, а также переводит все в физическую плоскость, действуя одновременно жестко и нежно, чтобы вытянуть из него обещание. Он пьян, и его внутренние барьеры не так крепки. Сэм шарит руками по телу Дина, умоляюще смотрит на него, заявляя, что "только он один может это сделать". Он выбирает смерть от рук единственного человека, перед которым он преклоняется и которому всецело доверяет. Как только Дин неохотно поддается, Сэм обхватывает его лицо руками и тихо благодарит, на протяжении нескольких ударов сердца напряжение между ними можно, казалось бы, потрогать руками — зритель мысленно приравнивает эту физическую интимность к прелюдии поцелуя, — пока Дин не бросает брата на кровать.

Стоит заметить, что, несмотря на свое обещание, Дин не способен сдержать его: когда кажется, что для Сэма все потеряно в серии "Рожденный под дурным знаком", и он просит брата застрелить его, Дин говорит, что «лучше умрет».

Дин наблюдает за тем, как Сэм корчится и переворачивается на живот, засыпая, — отражение открывающей серию первого сезона «Призрачный странник» сцены, когда камера любовно скользит по телу спящего Дина, показывая его глазами вернувшегося в мотельный номер с кофе Сэма. В обоих случаях они лежат на животе, спиной к наблюдающему — очень уязвимая поза для охотника. Также стоит отметить, что позже — в шестом сезоне, в серии «Жизнь свободна или сумеречна» — Дин говорит о том, что идея наблюдения за кем-то, кто спит, кажется ему чем-то «сроди изнасилованию». Практически сразу после этого выясняется, что Сэму больше не нужен сон, соответственно, он месяцами наблюдал за спящим братом, когда тот не осознавал этого. 

В конце второго сезона, когда Сэм убит ударом ножа другого «особого» ребенка — Джейка, мы начинаем видеть, до какой степени простирается взаимозависимость Винчестеров. Несмотря на все усилия Бобби встряхнуть его и забрать от тела мертвого брата, Дин говорит о своем нежелании продолжать жить без Сэма, который, по сути своей, и есть смысл его существования:

__**Бобби:** Надвигается что-то колоссальное, что-то масштаба конца света.  
 **Дин:** Туда ему и дорога!  
 **Бобби:** На самом деле ты так не считаешь.  
 **Дин:** Уверен? А? Ты думаешь, я отдал недостаточно? 

Он отказывается позволить уничтожить тело Сэма, вместо этого садится возле него и разговаривает с мертвым братом:

_**Дин:** Я всегда пытался защитить тебя. Обеспечить твою безопасность. Отцу даже не понадобилось мне напоминать. Просто это всегда было моей ответственностью, понимаешь? Как будто на меня возложили всего одну задачу. Одну задачу, а я облажался. Я профукал ее, и я прошу прощения за это. Наверное, так и есть. Я подвожу любимых людей. Знаешь, я подвел отца, и похоже, что теперь я по умолчанию должен был подвести и тебя тоже. Как я могу? Как я должен жить с этим? Что мне теперь делать? Сэмми? Что мне теперь делать?_

Хотя это не первый умерший человек, которого Дин любил, ясно, что в случае Сэма вариант оставить все как есть даже не рассматривается. Убежденность Дина в том, что мертвое должно таким и оставаться, высказанная в серии «Трупы детям не игрушка» в основном из-за вины за самопожертвование отца, не распространяется на его брата. В отчаянии Дин заключает сделку с демоном перекрестка, но переговоры идут туго, так что он выторговывает лишь год жизни для себя до того, как его заберут в ад, в обмен на воскрешение Сэма. Он соглашается. Но когда Сэм узнает о сделке, он в ужасе, он клянется вытащить Дина в следующей трогательной сцене:

Зрителю снова показывают нежность и в то же время чрезмерность их любви — «ради тебя я пойду на что угодно» — и это укладывается, скорее, в определение романтической любви, чем братской. Дин в буквальном смысле продает свою душу, чтобы вырвать Сэма из когтей смерти, потому что не может без него жить — и эта абсолютная жертва пробуждает в памяти некоторые другие истории величайшей любви: Ромео и Джульетта, Антоний и Клеопатра, Пирам и Фисба, Салим и Анаркали и, конечно же, Орфей и Эвридика.

В третьем сезоне мы видим братьев в последний год Дина. Сэм пытается разорвать сделку, убить демона перекрестка несмотря на заверения Дина, что со временем он примет его смерть. В серии «Сказки на ночь» Дин пытается заставить Сэма смириться с фактом неизбежности своей гибели, на что плачущий Сэм недоверчиво отвечает:

_**Сэм:** Ты этого от меня хочешь, Дин? Просто отпустить тебя?_

Неспособность Сэма принять смерть Дина абсолютно очевидна в серии «Очень сверхъестественное Рождество», когда Дин, обычно не заинтересованный в праздновании Рождества, хочет провести их последнее семейное торжество вместе так, как полагается, и узнает, что Сэм не может этого сделать:

__**Сэм:** Не понимаю. Ты годами о Рождестве не вспоминал.  
 **Дин:** Да, но ведь это мой последний год.  
 **Сэм:** Я знаю. Потому и не могу.  
 **Дин:** В смысле?  
 **Сэм:** В смысле, я не могу просто сидеть с тобой рядышком, пить эггног, праздновать Рождество, зная, что в следующем году ты будешь мертв. Просто не могу. 

В конце концов, он сдается, но зритель видит, что ни один из Винчестеров не готов разбираться со всей чудовищностью ситуации.

В особенно мучительный момент Сэм — очевидно, собираясь с силами, чтобы сказать Дину, что тот для него значит — смотрит на Дина, абсолютно, безнадежно неспособный озвучить тот факт, что они потеряют друг друга, и вместо этого спрашивает, «не хочет ли он посмотреть игру». Они ходят вокруг слона в комнате, пытаясь отвлечься традиционно мужским времяпровождением, но их боль очевидна, а неловкое изображение «обычных парней» только подчеркивает всю замкнутость и отчужденность той жизни, которой они жили с самого детства.

В серии «Заколдованный круг» Трикстер (позже выясняется, что под его маской прячется ангел Габриэль) пытается преподать Сэму урок, для чего заключает его в вечный «день сурка» — череду постоянно повторяющихся вторников. Каждый день начинается абсолютно одинаково, и каждый день Дин умирает. Любая попытка прервать этот цикл приводит лишь к изменению способа смерти. Когда Сэм узнает, кто стоит за этой временной петлей, Трикстер переносит его в среду, но Дин все равно умирает от случайного огнестрельного ранения, и на этот раз они не возвращаются к началу. Последующие кадры показывают, как Сэм несколько месяцев живет без брата. Он холоден, он действует как машина, все его мысли — лишь о том, как найти Трикстера.

Когда Сэм наконец нагоняет его, он молит вернуть Дина:

__**Трикстер:** Такая одержимость спасением Дина? То, как вы снова и снова жертвуете собой ради друг друга? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, лишь кровь и боль. Дин — твоя слабость. И все плохие парни тоже знают об этом. Это твоя смерть, Сэм. Иногда нужно просто отпускать.  
 **Сэм:** Он мой брат.  
 **Трикстер:** Да. И нравится тебе это или нет, вот такой будет жизнь без него.  
 **Сэм:** Пожалуйста. Просто... пожалуйста.  
 **Трикстер:** Клянусь, с тобой разговаривать — что с кирпичной стеной. Ладно. Это перестало быть смешным еще несколько месяцев назад. Чувак, ты просто Тревис Бикл в юбке. Все, я пас. 

Эта серия показывает, насколько зацикленным на одной цели становится Сэм, насколько неполноценной оказывается его личность. Его стремление вернуть Дина любой ценой продолжается и после смерти брата от когтей адской гончей в финальной серии сезона и отзывается эхом в шестом сезоне, когда роли меняются и уже Дин сражается за душу Сэма. Фраза «он мой брат» произносится практически как девиз, как мантра. За ней скрывается все, что Винчестеры не могут или не хотят говорить вслух о своих отношениях, а также и более глубокое, двусмысленное значение.

Сравнение с Тревисом Биклом приводит нас к еще одному повторяющемуся мотиву «Сверхъестественного». Сэма и Дина часто сравнивают с историческими или выдуманными персонажами — обычно с разнополым дуэтом, причем Сэм ассоциируется с женщиной. Большинство прототипов — изгои, опасные или психотические (по крайней мере, кажущиеся таковыми), и зачастую они являются любовниками или хотя бы обладают сильной сексуальной химией. Малдер и Скалли. Бонни и Клайд. Микки и Мэллори.

Последняя пара заслуживает особого внимания. В серии шестого сезона «Ты не вынесешь правды» именно Веритас (богиня правды) говорит Дину, что Сэм «является Мэллори для тебя-Микки». Термин «прирожденные убийцы», конечно же, вполне может использоваться для описания наших героев, которых с ранних лет воспитывали охотниками. Но это сравнение из уст самой Правды принуждает зрителей проводить параллели и в отношениях, описанных в обоих произведениях, которые в случае с Микки и Мэллори были откровенно сексуальными и опасными.

Брачный обет Мэллори легко можно представить невысказанным обетом Дина Винчестера, который он произнес, впервые поднимая маленького Сэмми на руки и выбегая из их горящего дома:

_**Мэллори:** Пока ты и я не умрем, снова и снова. Пока смерть не разлучит нас._

В «Прирожденных убийцах» также есть образ апокалипсиса, перекликающийся с навязанном братьям роли вместилищ для ангелов и тем фактом, что их любовь позволяет им преодолеть свое предначертание и в конце концов предотвратить не только смерть, но и конец света:

_**Микки:** Мэл, наступает конец света!  
 **Мэллори:** Я вижу ангелов, Микки. Они спускаются к нам с небес. Я вижу тебя на большой красной лошади, и ты понукаешь лошадей, стегаешь их кнутом, а они брызгают слюной, изо рта их идет пена, и они идут прямо к нам. И я вижу будущее, и в нем нет смерти, потому что ты и я — мы ангелы..._

Время Дина истекает, и вопреки всем протестам Сэма он сдается. Характерно сексуализированным языком Дин говорит Сэму, что их отношения являются их ахиллесовой пятой:

__**Дин:** Все, что я хочу сказать, Сэмми, — ты мое слабое место. Ты мое, а я — твое.  
 **Сэм:** Ты же не думаешь так на самом деле. Мы семья.  
 **Дин:** Я знаю. И эти злобные сукины дети тоже это знают: что мы сделаем ради друг друга, как далеко мы зайдем. Они используют это против нас.  
 **Сэм:** Так что, нам нужно просто прекратить присматривать друг за другом?  
 **Дин:** Нет. Нам нужно прекратить быть мучениками. 

Но то время, что Дин провел в аду, лишь заставило Сэма прибегать к все более отчаянным мерам, в результате чего он оказался зависим от крови демона Руби, которой та поила его, чтобы усилить его психические силы и способности к экзорцизму. После того, как Кастиэль возродил Дина в начальных сценах четвертого сезона, его отношения с Сэмом подвергаются опасности, в то время как парни двигаются навстречу апокалипсису. Основная причина раздора — Руби и тот факт, что Сэм держит что-то в тайне от Дина. В мощном представлении того, что весьма похоже на приступ собственнической ярости (« _Я тебе не нужен — иди убивай демонов вместе с Руби!_ »), Дин говорит Сэму, что тот превращается в подобие тех монстров, на которых они охотятся. Здесь Дин возвращается к тому моменту, когда Сэм заставил его пообещать принять меры, если он превратится во что-то, чем он не был прежде:

Их отношения серьезно портятся на протяжении всего четвертого сезона, по большей части из-за той зависимости от Руби и ее крови, что приобрел Сэм. Посторонняя, вмешавшаяся в их дела, она воспользовалась отсутствием Дина, чтобы заманить в ловушку обуреваемого горем Сэма. Она усилила всю вину и неуверенность Дина, резко подчеркнув контрастом его практически одержимость братом. Кульминацией их противостояния и осознанного предательства Сэмом Дина послужило уничтожение последней печати (смерть Лилит от рук Сэма) и начало апокалипсиса. Заметьте также, что Дин был в ответе за разрушение первой печати, оказавшись в аду без своего брата. Хоть Сэм и утверждает, что он обратился к Руби только для того, чтобы стереть в порошок Лилит, отомстив тем самым за смерть Дина, тот видит все события исключительно как предательство, и это лишь подтверждается в его глазах, когда обнаруживается, что Руби обманывала их с самого начала. Их разбитые отношения — и необходимость Сэма искупить свою вину впоследствии — приводят к концу дней. Для Винчестеров разделение в буквальном смысле означает конец света.

В пятом сезоне братья в мире. Дина и Сэма поместили в сценарий Каина и Авеля. Сэм был избран вместилищем Люцифера, а Дин — Михаила. Чтобы спасти мир, Михаил (Дин) должен покончить с Люцифером (Сэмом). Груз этого знания вместе с появившимися из-за дел Сэма с Руби и последующей привязанности к демонской крови трещинами в их отношениях привели к тому, что можно описать лишь как сцену разрыва в серии «Конец»:

__**Дин:** Послушай, Сэм — не важно, что мы делаем. В смысле, вышло, что я и ты... мы, ммм, огонь и топливо для Армагеддона. Знаешь, вот только на одном этом основании нам стоит разойтись по разным полушариям и держаться друг от друга подальше до конца дней.  
 **Сэм:** Дин, все не должно быть так. Мы можем с этим бороться.  
 **Дин:** Да, ты прав. Но не вместе. Мы не сильнее, когда вместе, Сэм. Я думаю, мы слабее. Потому что что бы там между нами ни было — любовь, семейные узы, еще что-то, — они всегда обратят это против нас. И ты знаешь об этом. Да, нам лучше быть порознь. У нас больше шансов уклониться от Люцифера и Михаила и всей этой гребаной истории, если мы пойдем каждый своим путем.  
 **Сэм:** Дин, не надо.  
 **Дин:** Прощай, Сэм. 

Особенно эта строчка — « _что бы там между нами ни было — любовь, семейные узы, еще что-то_ » — указывает на неспособность Дина определить природу их отношений. Он признает, что их мантра о семье не отражает всей правды о том, что они друг для друга. Он не может сформулировать это, но понимает, что это будет чем-то разрушительным — и это повторяется снова и снова. В серии первого сезона «Психушка» доктор Элликот говорит Сэму:

_**Доктор Элликот:** Ты уходишь от темы.  
 **Сэм:** От какой?  
 **Доктор Элликот:** Твой... твой брат, с которым ты путешествуешь. Что ты к нему чувствуешь?_

Мы, зрители, не видим ответа, пока серия не доходит до своей кульминации. Эта идея о «нездоровых отношениях» повторяется в серии «Прерванная жизнь, Сэм», когда доктор Фуллер называет отношения Винчестеров « _опасно взаимозависимыми_ »; затем в «Ты не вынесешь правды» Лиза Брейден называет это « _самым нездоровым, запутанным и сумасшедшим, что я когда-либо видела_ »; и самое интересное замечание — в «Назад дороги нет» ангел Захария говорит разлученному с ними сводному брату Адаму: « _Ты же знаешь, что Сэм и Дин Винчестеры психотически, иррационально, эротически зависимы друг от друга, верно?_ »

Похоже, это «еще что-то» включает в себя эротический элемент, и мы больше не имеем дело с подтекстами. На этот раз об этом сказано недвусмысленно.

Но именно их нежелание отказаться друг от друга — отпустить — в конечном итоге спасает мир, хоть и ценой души Сэма.

Их примирение — результат путешествия Дина на пять лет в будущее, организованное Захарией, чтобы показать ему все последствия его отказа стать вместилищем ангела Михаила и предъявления Люцифером прав на Сэма. Но увидев будущего себя и встретившись с Люцифером в облике своего брата, Дин лишь укрепляется в своей решимости и возвращается к Сэму.

__**Дин:** Смысл в том, что... возможно, мы действительно ахиллесова пята друг друга. Может быть, они найдут способ использовать нас друг против друга, я не знаю. Я лишь знаю, что мы сами — это все, что у нас есть. Более того. Мы помогаем друг другу оставаться людьми.  
 **Сэм:** Спасибо тебе. Серьезно. Спасибо.  
 **Дин:** О, это я и так знаю. Я имею в виду, ты же второй в списке лучших охотников планеты.  
 **Сэм:** Ну, что теперь будем делать?  
 **Дин:** Создавать свое собственное будущее. 

Воплощая в жизнь единственный известный ему способ предотвращения грядущего апокалипсиса, Сэм решает позволить Люциферу вселиться в свое тело, надеясь удержать контроль так долго, чтобы хватило времени самому прыгнуть в «клетку» (специальную камеру в аду, предназначенную для Люцифера). События, которые привели к «Лебединой песне» (финальной серии пятого сезона) показывают, что любовь Сэма и Дина настолько сильна, что может буквально изменить будущее человечества. Также в здесь содержится один из самых притягательных примеров канонического «винцеста» в «Сверхъестественном».

В «Обратной стороне луны» парни убиты охотниками, которые прослышали, что Сэм в ответе за разрушение последней печати. Дин очнулся в своей версии небес — в поле возле дороги, рядом с припаркованной на обочине Импалой, запуская фейерверки на Четвертое июля вместе с братом. Но Дин чувствует себя все хуже и хуже, осознавая, что многие счастливые воспоминания Сэма, воплотившиеся в его рае, включают в себя то время, когда он сбегал от Джона, Дина и их бурной жизни на колесах:

__**Сэм:** Мое детство — это не срезанные с сандвичей корочки! Я отношусь к семье не так, как ты.  
 **Дин:** Да, но я — твоя семья.  
 **Сэм:** Я знаю.  
 **Дин:** Мы же должны быть одной командой. Ты и я против целого мира, верно?  
 **Сэм:** Дин, но так оно и есть.  
 **Дин:** Правда? 

Здесь мы видим любопытное разграничение: Сэм по-разному воспринимает понятие «семья». Ранее он использовал термины «семья», «кровь» и «брат», чтобы объяснить свою привязанность к Дину, а здесь он помещает Дина за рамки семьи. Дин чем-то отличается от остальных, и, похоже, Сэм исключает негативные коннотации, которые сопутствуют «семье» в его понимании. Их уверенность друг в друге абсолютна и исключает всех остальных — даже собственную «кровь»: « _Ты и я против целого мира_ ».

Но Дин может толковать ранние порывы Сэма отделиться от травмирующего воспитания и ненадежного детства лишь как желание покинуть его. Мучения становятся более очевидными, когда они сталкиваются со сценой отъезда Сэма в Стэнфорд, которую Дин называет « _одной из худших ночей в моей жизни_ ». Но воссоединение с их мертвым другом Эшем приносит откровение:

__**Дин:** Так что, каждый получает свой собственный кусочек небес?  
 **Эш:** Вроде того. У некоторых получается один на двоих. Особые случаи. Всякое такое.  
 **Дин:** В каком смысле «особые»?  
 **Эш:** Ну, к примеру, родственные души. 

И снова — никаких намеков, все сказано прямо. У Сэма и Дина один рай на двоих, потому что они — «особый случай».

Древнегреческая концепция родственных душ, как утверждается Аристофаном в «Пире» Платона, заключается в том, что изначально людей создали с двумя лицами, четырьмя руками и четырьмя ногами, но Боги, напуганные силой своего творения, разделили их надвое. С тех самых пор людям суждено искать свою недостающую часть — вторую половину, которая делает их цельными. В сущности, во всех мифологиях, религиях и верованиях — китайской, иудейской, египетской, шумерской, маори — можно найти схожую историю сотворения. Учитывая, что в «Сверхъестественном» используются многие из этих мифов, вполне логично предположить, что Эш подразумевает, что Сэм и Дин обладают какого-то рода духовной связью.

Когда Сэм позволяет Люциферу войти в него, тот говорит о них с Сэмом в следующем ключе:

_**Люцифер:** Я ждал тебя... Долго, очень долго. Иди же, Сэм. Ты должен признать — ты же чувствуешь это, верно?  
 **Сэм:** Что?  
 **Люцифер:** Возбуждение. И знаешь, почему? Потому что мы две соединившиеся половинки. Созданы друг для друга. В буквальном смысле._

Но Сэм сопротивляется Люциферу и тому пути, что был высечен для него в плане Михаила (Дин делает то же самое), и именно связь между братьями позволяет им это совершить.

Обе пары Сэм/Дин и Люцифер/Михаил отвечают китайской философской модели родственных душ — инь-янь — утверждающей, что кажущиеся противоположностями стороны на самом деле взаимозависимы. В обоих случаях есть один хороший сын — покорный, безраздельно доверяющий отсутствующему и неидеальному отцу (Дин/Михаил) и сбившийся с курса мятежный сын (Сэм/Люцифер). В обеих парах отец требует от послушного сына уничтожить мятежного, но в то время, как Михаил настроен следовать приказам, любовь Дина к Сэму не позволяет ему пойти тем же путем — во что бы ни превратился его брат. Сэм — персональное «грехопадение» Дина.

Оба варианта отношений в высшей степени замкнуты и защищены. Сэм огрызнулся на Гордона Уолкера, заявив, что « _только он может меня так называть_ », когда охотник зовет его «Сэмми». Параллелью этому являются слова Люцифера, обращенные к Кастиэлю, когда он кидает горящее ангельское масло в своего брата: « _Никто, кроме меня, не имеет права трахать мозги Михаилу_ ». Обе реплики подаются с угрозой. Это подсказка для нас о существующей между ними интимности. Изначально в этом нет ничего дурного — но в итоге они сбиваются со своего пути на темную сторону. Для Сэма и Дина это «личное имя» — что ассоциируется обычно с любовниками. Для Люцифера/Михаила использование неуместно вульгарной терминологии с ясно выраженным сексуальным подтекстом четко говорит об обладании — «он только мой, и только я могу делать с ним то, что мне заблагорассудится».

«Лебединая песня» — вершина пятилетней арки, спланированной создателем сериала Эриком Крипке. Получившаяся в высшей степени сладко-горькой история, наполненная ссылками на стремления главных героев, которые никогда не скрывались от нас как от зрителей — и большая их часть обычно приберегается для историй о романтической любви. Именно воспоминания о них вместе на протяжении многих лет позволяли Сэму пересиливать Люцифера достаточно долго, чтобы спрыгнуть в клетку. Он до самого конца вспоминает, как они вырезали свои инициалы в Импале (как влюбленные вырезают свои имена на стволе дерева), как Дин обнимал его, когда он умирал, как они наблюдали за звездами с капота Импалы в уютном молчании, часами:

_**Чак:** Между охотами Сэму и Дину иногда выдавался свободный день — а то и неделя, если им везло. Они использовали это время для того, чтобы набить карманы. Раньше Сэм настаивал на поисках честной работы, но теперь и он жульничал на бильярде, как его брат. Они могли поехать куда угодно, заняться чем угодно. Они проехали тысячу миль ради концерта Оззи, два дня — ради Jayhawks. Когда стояла ясная погода, они парковались в самом центре ничего, садились на капот и смотрели на звезды... Часами... Не говоря ни слова. Им никогда не приходило на ум, что хоть они никогда не имели крыши и четырех стен, но они никогда, по сути, не были бездомными._

Каждый аспект повседневности, которого нет у Винчестеров — дом, семья, приятели, дружеское общение, даже свидания — они получают друг от друга. Именно Дин понимает это первым, потеряв Сэма. Раньше Дин связывал свое представление о себе в «нормальной», «яблочно-пироговой» жизни с Лизой — женщиной, которую на самом-то деле он едва знает и, что даже важнее, на мой взгляд, ее сыном, с которым он сразу находит общий язык. Выступать примером для маленького мальчика — единственный вид отношений, который Дин когда-либо имел, поэтому именно Бен в первую очередь — замена фигуры младшего брата — привлекает Дина в дом Брейденов.

Сэм заставляет брата пообещать стремиться к такой жизни после его, Сэма, смерти:

_**Дин:** Так что же тогда я должен делать?  
 **Сэм:** Найди Лизу. Молись, чтобы она оказалась достаточно глупой, чтобы принять тебя. Устраивай барбекю, ходи на футбол. Живи нормальной яблочно-пироговой жизнью, Дин. Обещай мне!_

Но теперь, когда он потерял свою родственную душу и свою цель в этом мире — присматривать за Сэмми, Дин лишь выполняет на автомате все необходимые действия, он не стремится к этому по-настоящему.

_**Дин:** Присматривать за тобой — это моя работа. Более того, это моя суть._

После того, как мы увидели смерть Сэма, нам говорят:

_Дин не хотел, чтобы Кас спасал его. Каждая его частичка, каждая струнка жаждала умереть или найти способ вернуть Сэма. Но он не стал этого делать. Потому что он пообещал._

Эти слова проясняют его выбор (или его отсутствие). Он попробует жить степенной семейной жизнью лишь потому, что он пообещал Сэму.

Пятый сезон заканчивается сценой, в которой очевидно скорбящий Дин сидит за обеденным столом с Лизой и Беном, отпивает глоток из полного стакана виски, а волшебным образом возродившийся Сэм смотрит на него через окно с улицы. Но, как мы узнаем с развитием шестого сезона, его душа все еще заперта в клетке с Михаилом и Люцифером.

Воссоединение Сэма и Дина, которое происходит в первой серии шестого сезона, получается сухим и бесцветным, окрашенным лишь злостью Дина на то, что большую часть года от него скрывали возвращение Сэма и (хотя это откроется значительно позже) то, что у Сэма нет души. Дин сразу же понимает, что что-то не в порядке, и с того момента, как Кастиэль подтверждает отсутствие у Сэма души, Дин становится полон решимости вернуть ее обратно, несмотря на все предупреждения ангела, что это может убить Сэма или еще хуже:

_**Кастиэль:** Душа Сэма провела больше года в клетке с Михаилом и Люцифером. И единственное, что они могут делать — вымещать свое разочарование на ней. Ты понимаешь? Если мы попробуем пропихнуть эту искалеченную сущность в глотку Сэму, мы не знаем, что может произойти. Это может вызвать катастрофу.  
 **Дин:** Ты имеешь в виду, он умрет?  
 **Кастиэль:** Я имею в виду, что он **не** умрет. Паралич. Безумие. Физическая боль столь безграничная, что он окажется заперт в своем теле до самой смерти._

Об этих рисках также говорит и Смерть, который может вернуть душу Сэма; он соглашается сделать это в обмен на один день, в течение которого Дин примет на себя его обязанности:

_**Дин:** Итак, есть выбор — Сэм без души или Сэм со своего рода ширмой в голове, и если она рухнет, с ним... покончено?  
 **Смерть:** Да.  
 **Дин:** Приступай._

Стоит также отметить, что сначала Дин просит Смерть вернуть и их сводного брата Адама, которого Михаил избрал своим вместилищем после отказа Дина. Но когда Смерть говорит, что ему придется выбрать лишь одного, уже через мгновение Дин отвечает, что ему нужен Сэм. Хотя это и очевидный выбор для старшего Винчестера, инстинктивность его ответа и тот факт, что он даже не пытается настаивать, показывают, насколько отчаянным и зацикленным он стал к этому моменту и что Сэм уже давно прошел за границы понятий «брат», «кровь», «семья».

Согласно условиям сделки со Смертью, Дин должен убивать невинных людей, в том числе и маленькую девочку. Сначала его это пугает, но затем он узнает о возникающем цепном эффекте и пожинает души так, как ему было сказано. На этом этапе он не только убивает людей, но и готов игнорировать возможность серьезных осложнений для своего брата, лишь бы тот оставался рядом. Это подчеркивает сам бездушный Сэм следующей репликой:

_**Сэм:** Ага, конечно. Что, какая-то стенка в моей голове, которая, быть может, не рухнет? Да ладно?  
 **Бобби:** Если это сработает...  
 **Сэм:** А если нет? Дину плевать на меня. Его... его волнует лишь его младший братик Сэмми, который горит в аду. Он бы убил меня, чтобы вытащить того парня._

На этом этапе Дин готов абсолютно на что угодно, чтобы вернуть душу Сэма на место. Ему недостаточно той версии Сэма, которая просто жива. Ему нужен тот Сэм, который может ответить на его чувства, ведь этот на взаимность неспособен:

_**Сэм:** Ты хотел настоящего меня. Вот и все. Мне плевать на них. Мне и на тебя-то плевать, мне просто нужна твоя помощь. И раз уж ты явно не собираешься быть тут, пока я не скажу тебе все прямо, то вот... я делал вещи и похуже, чем те, о которых ты знаешь._

Именно отсутствие сопереживания, отсутствие любви побуждают Дина вернуть душу брату любой ценой. Несмотря на все предупреждения Кастиэля, Бобби и Смерти, несмотря на просьбы самого Сэма, побеждают одержимость Дина и его неспособность отпустить Сэма. Когда Дин достигает своей цели, они с Сэмом снова вместе, их отношения крепче, чем когда-либо за последние несколько лет:

Сэм вернулся, но ситуация все еще остается опасной, и Дин снова принимает на себя роль его защитника. Он снова цельный, смысл его жизни снова рядом и, даже несмотря на то, что над ними довлеет угроза возвращения памяти Сэма, он уже давно не был настолько счастлив. Возможно, лучше всех обобщил отношения братьев и катаклизмическую природу их любви друг к другу Смерть:

_**Смерть:** Ты и твой брат постоянно возвращаетесь. Вы оскорбляете равновесие вселенной._

**Он ударил меня — и это было словно поцелуй**

Часто говорят, что от любви до ненависти — один шаг. Хотя степень взаимной любви очевидна из того, что они друг для друга делают и на какие жертвы готовы пойти, существует также много примеров, когда с ребятами не все в порядке — эмоционально или физически, — и это лишь дает еще больше подтверждений страсти и глубины их отношений.

Сэм и Дин — охотники, отлично настроенные машины для убийств, и в то же время они гораздо ближе друг другу, чем большинство кровных родственников. Их отношения часто сравнивают с браком. В шестнадцатой серии второго сезона, «Дорожные убийства», Сэм отождествляется с женщиной, которую долгое автомобильное путешествие довело до ссоры со своим мужем:

_**Молли:** Перед тем, что случилось, мы совершенно по-дурацки поругались. Это был первый раз, когда мы поссорились по-настоящему... когда мы застряли в одной машине.  
 **Сэм:** Ага. Я знаю, каково это.  
[Дин сердито на него смотрит]_

Когда Бобби обвиняет их в поведении, присущем давно женатой паре из-за их препирательств в серии «Небылицы», Дин саркастически замечает, что женатые пары могут развестись, а для их случая больше подходит определение «сиамские близнецы». Это сравнение не только подтверждает то, что их отношения вечны, но и озвучивает идею о двух душах в одном теле, и это возводит определение взаимозависимости на новый уровень — ребята в прямом смысле слова как симбионты.

Их двойная телесность часто подчеркивается тем, насколько идеально синхронны они во время охоты. Они часто захлопывают двери Импалы в один и тот же момент, дерутся, как хорошо сложенный дуэт, и часто маскируются так, что им нужно надевать парные костюмы. Большая часть их диалогов не произносится вслух, им достаточно лишь взглядов украдкой и практически незаметных жестов. Они почти никогда не разлучаются, спят в одной комнате, делят ванную — даже чистят зубы вместе в серии «Заколдованный круг».

Жить так близко значит, что обычные границы личного пространства, которые существовали бы между двумя взрослыми мужчинами, состоящими в платонических отношениях, нарушаются, как можно видеть вот в этом отрывке из серии «Небеса обетованные».

Дин обладает особенно чувственным характером, с его ненасытностью в выпивке, плохой еде и сексе, что Сэм комментирует в этой же серии:

_Ты похож на одну из тех лабораторных крыс, что нажимают на кнопку, посылающую импульс удовольствия в мозг, вместо кнопки, по которой появляется еда, и умирают от истощения._

Хотя Сэм и «чувствует себя неловко», наблюдая за тем, как Дин «слишком уж наслаждается» и сначала пытается отводить глаза, Дин продолжает вовлекать его в разговор, находясь в возбужденном состоянии от вибрирующей кровати, в итоге заставляя брата сбежать в маленькую ванную — место, обычно считающееся укрытием. И хотя Сэм и протестует, зритель знает, что на самом деле для них довольно привычно видеть друг друга в таких ситуациях, которые обычно считались бы неприемлемыми. Дин выражает свое любопытство к сексуальности своего брата, наблюдая за его сном в серии «Помечтай немного обо мне»:

_**Дин:** Чувак, ты издавал довольно-таки счастливые звуки. Кто тебе снился? Анджелина Джоли?  
 **Сэм:** Нет...  
 **Дин:** Брэд Питт?_

Их поддразнивания и переругивания зачастую по сути своей касаются секса. «Придурок» и «сучка», хоть и используются для выражения нежности, все-таки имеют определенные коннотации. Дин часто называет Сэма женскими именами, задается вопросами о его сексуальности и с удалью флиртует с ним даже на публике (« _Сэмми, у меня аж кончики пальцев покалывает, когда ты начинаешь так командовать!_ »). Следующие примеры показывают отсутствие при этом всяких границ:

  


  


В серии второго сезона «Адский дом» братья затевают войну подколок, и Дин пользуется возможностью засыпать чесоточную пыль в нижнее белье Сэма. Несмотря на всю безобидность и детскость этого действия, в эстетике этой сцены также есть и некоторый эротический элемент недозволенности. Сэм, в одном полотенце, еще мокрый после душа, появляется в ту секунду, когда его брат что-то делает с самым интимным предметом его одежды, и в момент неловкого напряжения взгляд Дина скользит по обнаженному торсу брата, пока в свою очередь он не уходит в душ.

В двух сериях («Мой кровавый Валентин», 5-й сезон и «Манекен-3: Расплата», 6-й сезон) Дин протягивает Сэму человеческое сердце (в одном случае настоящее, во втором — вытащенное из анатомической модели) и просит стать его Валентином:

  


  


Хотя это и выглядит исключительно как поддразнивание, стоит заметить, что в обоих случаях Дин так поступает в тех ситуациях, когда чувствует неуверенность в их отношениях. В пятом сезоне это происходит после всей арки с Руби и демонской кровью, когда парни пытаются найти способ уклониться от своих предначертанных ролей вместилищ главных противников грядущей войны. В шестом сезоне — сразу после того, как Сэм вернул свою душу и созданная в его голове Смертью «стена» пошатнулась от воспоминаний о некоторых из его бездушных деяний.

На первый взгляд, Дин подшучивает над символом романтической любви, используя человеческое сердце, — покрытое кровью, являющееся частью тела, — и в то же время разрушает современную гетеронормативную традицию Дня святого Валентина, предлагая свое сердце родному брату. Но если углубиться чуть больше в значение этого символа и в его корни, шутка приобретает иной смысл. Первая документированная связь между Днем святого Валентина и романтической любовью датируется концом XIV века — в «Птичьем парламенте» Чосера, — когда стала популярна идея куртуазности, в понятие которой входило рыцарство и благородство, когда женихи часто подвергали себя испытаниям, чтобы доказать свою преданность объекту вожделения. Хотя куртуазная любовь не была платонической, она часто изображалась не как стремление к сексу, но скорее как всепоглощающая, связывающая души любовь. Любовь в своей самой чистой и самой идеальной форме. Хоть Дин и подшучивает над Сэмом, готова спорить, что его чувства истинны, и этот кровавый дар напоминает зрителям, что он прошел (и пройдет снова) через вереницы физических и эмоциональных травм, чтобы сохранить любовь брата.

Хотя их взаимные подколки и привносят юмористические моменты в повествование, по большей части мир Винчестеров состоит из жестокости, боли и ярко выраженной, зачастую фетишированной, телесности.

Элементы сюжетов, связанных с охотой, часто укладываются в рамки одного из основополагающих жанров фанфикшна — hurt/comfort. Им приходится избегать больниц и легальных врачей, поэтому ребята полагаются друг на друга в вопросах обработки ран при помощи рудиментарных обезболивающих и примитивных орудий (виски, зубная нить, иглы для штопки). Этот момент особенно ярко показан в «Заколдованном круге»: когда Дин умирает, Сэму приходится зашивать свои раны самостоятельно. С ним больше нет брата, который мог бы его исцелить — в буквальном смысле снова собрать из кусочков.

В их способности стоически переносить боль есть и некоторый элемент гордости и соперничества. Фактически, оба парня переносили невыразимые страдания, и итоговая неспособность Дина выдерживать пытки в аду после сорока лет и согласие причинять их другим является для него источником постоянного эмоционального мытарства. Но их самая большая слабость — когда один видит, как больно второму. Это показано в сцене истязаний из серии «Очень сверхъестественное Рождество», где братьев связали и мучили Мадж и Эдвард:

__**Дин:** Сэмми?! Сэмми?!  
[Эдвард режет руку Сэма и собирает его кровь в чашу.]  
 **Сэм:** Н-не надо!  
[кричит]  
 **Дин:** Не трогай его, сукин ты сын! 

И снова в серии первого сезона «Охотники»:

_**Дин:** Если вы тронули моего брата, я убью вас, клянусь. Я убью вас всех. Я убью вас всех!_

Часто встречается также легкая сексуализация актов жестокости, и это отвечает другой распространенной теме слэш-фикшна: сомнительного согласия. «Сверхъестественное» изобилует шутками об изнасилованиях, зачастую произносимых самим Дином. Начинается все прямо с пилотной серии:

_**Полицейский:** Я не уверен, что ты понимаешь, в какую переделку ты сейчас угодил.  
 **Дин:** А мы сейчас говорим о небольшом проступке? Или, мм, о переделке, в которой пора визжать, как свинье?_

Дин и сам использует ту же терминологию, когда чувствует, что над ним совершено какое-либо насилие: после того, как их принудил работать на себя демон Кроули (« _Я себя чувствую как после ежедневного изнасилования, мне нужен душ_ »), когда их занесло в альтернативную реальности в серии шестого сезона «Ошибка по-французски», само название которой содержит в себе аллюзию на анальный секс, как это уже было в эпизоде «Сверкающие седла» (« _У меня здесь ощущение, будто меня трогают за всякое_ »).

И другие действующие лица, говоря о нем, используют ту же терминологию. Сэм без души много раз подшучивал над ним в течение серии «Сверхъестественные материалы», пока Дина истязали феи, замаскированные под пришельцев:

__**Дин:** Близкий контакт! Близкий контакт!  
 **Сэм:** Близкий контакт? Какого рода? Первого? Второго?  
 **Дин:** Они гонятся за мной!  
 **Сэм:** Что, уже до третьего дошли? Беги со всех ног, мужик. Подозреваю, что четвертый род напрямую связан с задницей. 

_**Дин:** И внезапно я оказался в другом месте. И там были эти... существа. Они были слишком яркими, я не мог на них смотреть, но я чувствовал, как они тащили меня к этому... столу.  
 **Сэм:** Для зондирования?  
 **Дин:** Господи, не произноси этого вслух!_

_**Мэрион:** Лично я считаю, что их забрали, чтобы они обслуживали Оберона, короля фей.  
 **Сэм:** Дин, а ты... обслуживал Оберона, короля фей?_

Дин также использует ту же лексику по отношению к другим персонажам. К примеру, к жертве трикстера в «Небылицах» (« _Какой-то инопланетянин сделал тебя своей сучкой_ »), к Сэму в серии «Блюз Фолсомской тюрьмы» (« _Не бойся, Сэмми! Я не буду обменивать тебя на сигареты_ ») и, что интересно, в серии «Все псы попадают в рай» — к подозреваемому:

__**Сэм:** Упаковываем его?  
 **Дин:** Нет, сначала удостоверимся.  
 **Сэм:** Правда, что ли?  
 **Дин:** Перед тем, как мы отдадим тело демонам, чтобы те его насиловали до наступления конца света? Да, правда. 

Возможно, он говорил образно, но похоже, будет логичным предположить, что Дин из первых рук знает о сексуальном насилии в аду. Эта гипотеза подтверждается Бальтазаром в серии «Свидание в Самарре»:

_**Бальтазар:** Итак. История закручивается. Где же твоя душа, Сэм? Господь милостивый, нет. Ее же еще... ох.  
 **Сэм:** Мой брат нашел способ запихнуть ее в меня обратно. Я этого не хочу.  
 **Бальтазар:** Определенно, не хочешь. Нет-нет-нет, потому что Михаил и Люси вот прямо сейчас с ненавистью трахают ее._

Это подтверждает, что демоны являются частью темной сексуальности сериала. Сделки закрепляются поцелуем — по своей натуре, это акты сомнительного согласия, а Мэг и Руби постоянно отпускают колкости о том, какое наслаждение им приносят веревки и физические мучения от рук Винчестеров:

_**Мэг:** Знаешь, если ты хотел меня связать, тебе нужно было лишь попросить._

И действительно, оба брата в какой-то степени любят причинять боль. Дин открыто ловит кайф от охоты, и для него причиной стресса становится то, что он получает своего рода удовольствие от мучений человеческих душ в аду. Именно их противник Бэла Тальбот указывает ему на потенциальную опасность:

_**Дин:** Мы помогаем людям.  
 **Бэла:** Ой, ну не надо! Ты это делаешь ради мести и одержимости. Ты не особо отличаешься от серийного убийцы._

И действительно, время, которое Дин провел в аду, совратило его, он начал наслаждаться своими латентными садистскими наклонностями:

_**Дин:** Мне нравилось это, Сэм. Они сняли меня с дыбы, и я мучил души, и мне это нравилось. Все эти годы. Все эти пытки. Наконец, нашелся способ вырваться... мне было плевать, кого они мне дадут, потому что вся та боль, что терзала меня, исчезла. И сколько бы людей я ни спас, этого не изменить. Я не смогу заполнить эту пустоту. Никогда._

Сэм точно так же чувствует азарт от осознания, что может силой мысли изгонять демонов, хотя в то же время он пытается оправдаться перед собой и Дином тем, что своими действиями спасает невинных. Это раскрывается тогда, когда под влиянием магии сирены он хвастается тем, сколько людей ему удалось спасти и что он лучший охотник, чем Дин.

Как и предполагают слова Мэг, в «Сверхъестественном» есть некоторая эстетика в принуждении. Хотя применительно к тому, на что они охотятся, отмерена добрая часть физической расправы и пыток, но и самих ребят постоянно связывают, они развязывают друг друга, на них надевают наручники, их запирают, удерживают против их воли, распластывают по стенам и машинам, им угрожают. Это подчеркивается в перебранке между Хенриксеном и Дином в серии «По законам военного времени», когда их с Сэмом заключают в камеру:

_**Хенриксен:** Я должен это отпраздновать. Наконец-то, после всех этих усилий, вы оба в цепях.  
 **Дин:** Ты гребаный извращенец. Мы не по этой части._

Особенно много времени в наручниках или иных путах проводит Сэм — и зачастую связывает его собственный брат — во время ломки, или когда в нем проявляется зависимость от демонской крови. В данной ниже сцене четвертого сезона, из серии «Когда падут преграды», Сэм прикован к кровати, он старается вырваться, а его воображение создает образ хищно наблюдающего за ним Дина:

Худшая пытка, порожденная собственным лихорадочным разумом Сэма — Дин, который говорит, что ему на него плевать (и этот страх становится реальностью для Дина в шестом сезоне):

_**Дин:** Ты для меня ничего не значишь.  
 **Сэм:** Не говори так. Не **смей** так говорить._

Вторым огромным страхом Сэма является превращение в монстра — и снова это происходит с Дином в серии шестого сезона «Жизнь свободна или сумеречна», когда Сэм без души позволяет вампиру обратить брата в одного из них. Превращение Дина в высшей степени эротизировано. Хотя вся серия — стилизация под целомудренную подростковую сексуальность романов серии «Сумерки», напавший на Дина вампир — большой мужчина — называет его «красавчиком» перед тем, как прижать его к стене и принудительно напоить кровью, не оставляя у зрителя никаких сомнений в сексуальном элементе атаки.

Сэм, сознательно внедряющий Дина в вампирское гнездо, чтобы получить доступ к Альфе, на которого он ведет охоту, стоит в стороне и позволяет совершить насилие над братом. Хотя его бездействие строго рассчитано, в том, как Сэм наблюдает за происходящим, есть и что-то намеренно вуайеристическое: хищная усмешка искажает лицо, когда вампир вжимается всем телом в Дина:

Позднее, уже после превращения, Дин разрывается между своим инстинктивным стремлением защищать брата с оглушающим физическим желанием вонзить в него клыки:

_**Дин (Сэму):** Чувак, от тебя разит. Ты как ходячий гамбургер.  
 **Дин (Сэму):** Сэм, я не слышу тебя, твоя кровь так чертовски громко шумит! Просто отойди!_

Хотя множество конфликтов между братьями является результатом какого-либо сверхъестественного вмешательства, они также обнажают глубоко запрятанные страхи или неуверенность каждого мужчины в их отношениях. В серии первого сезона «Психушка» Сэма побуждает выстрелить в Дина призрак доктора, который проводил аморальные эксперименты на своих пациентах. Сэм и Дин в тот момент еще ищут отца, и это безоговорочное подчинение Дина любым приказам Джона, а также бунтарская натура Сэма питают его же, Сэма, негодование и делают его легкой добычей. Также в этой серии можно видеть, как Дин подкалывает Сэма, типично феминизируя его и флиртуя:

_**Дин:** Ну что, Сэм, кто, по-твоему, самый сексуальный медиум? Патриция Аркетт, Дженнифер Лав Хьюитт или ты?_

Именно Сэму выпадает участь слышать некоторые потаенные секреты, когда он сталкивается с шейпшифтером в обличье Дина в серии «Кожа». Монстр крадет душу Дина и говорит Сэму, что у брата есть с ним «сложности»:

__**Сэм:** Где он? Где Дин?  
 **Шейпшифтер:** Я бы не стал волноваться о нем на твоем месте. Волнуйся о себе.  
 **Сэм:** Где он?  
 **Шейпшифтер:** Поверь мне, ты не хочешь этого знать. [хихикает] Клянусь, чем больше я узнаю о вас и вашей семье... а я-то думал, это у меня было тяжелое детство.  
 **Сэм:** В каком смысле — узнаёшь?  
 **Шейпшифтер:** У него определенно есть сложности, связанные с тобой. Ты свалил в колледж — а он остался дома. В смысле, мне пришлось остаться дома. С отцом. А ведь я тоже мечтал о другом. Но отец нуждался во мне. А вот где тебя носило в это время?  
 **Сэм:** Где мой брат? [Шейпшифтер наклоняется ближе к Сэму]  
 **Шейпшифтер:** Я твой брат. Знаешь, в глубине души я просто ревную. У тебя были друзья. У тебя могла быть нормальная жизнь. А я? Я знаю, что я урод. И рано или поздно все уйдут от меня.  
 **Сэм:** О чем ты говоришь?  
 **Шейпшифтер:** Ты ушел. Черт побери, я делал все, что хотел от меня отец, но и он меня выкинул. Без объяснений, без чего-то еще, просто пуф — и исчез. Оставил меня с твоей унылой задницей. Но все равно — такая жизнь? В ней есть и свои плюсы. [он смеется] Я встретился с милейшими людьми. К примеру, с малышкой Бекки. Знаешь, если бы Дину представилась такая возможность, он бы ее трахнул. 

Шейпшифтер играет на стремлении Сэма к нормальной жизни и его неподчинении Джону, чтобы внести раздор между парнями. Также он использует их замкнутость и страх разделиться, применяя слово «ревность», а затем говоря, что его брат «трахнул» бы его подругу Бекки. Так как нет никаких признаков, что Сэм романтически заинтересован в Бекки (она его друг из Стэнфорда, так что можно предположить, что она знала его как парня Джессики), кажется странным насмехаться над Сэмом, упоминая о сексуальных намерениях его брата. Как только Винчестеры снова оказываются вместе, Сэм осознает, что, может быть, он и не хочет «яблочно-пироговой» жизни так сильно, как ему казалось раньше, и их связь только крепнет после пережитого опыта:

__**Дин:** Мне очень жаль.  
 **Сэм:** По поводу?  
 **Дин:** Я бы правда хотел, чтобы все было иначе, веришь? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты просто... был нормальным парнем из колледжа.  
 **Сэм:** Да нет, все нормально. Знаешь, если честно, даже в Стэнфорде в глубине души я никогда не был своим.  
 **Дин:** Ну, это потому, что ты урод.  
 **Сэм:** Спасибо на добром слове.  
 **Дин:** Ну, и я тоже урод. И я рядом, я всегда с тобой. 

Но ревность — серьезная причина для конфликтов Сэма и Дина. Отношения Сэма с Руби разделяют их с поистине опустошительными последствиями. Укрепляющаяся дружба Дина с охотником Гордоном Уолкером — которого он рассматривает как потенциальную отцовскую фигуру в период после смерти Джона — расстраивает Сэма настолько, что когда Гордон называет его «Сэмми», он набрасывается на него, заявляя, что только Дину можно называть его так. Это в высшей степени собственнически и вызывающе, что заставляет Дина резко возразить:

_**Дин:** Сэмми? Напомни мне выбить из тебя эту дурь чуть попозже, ладно?_

Напряжение между ними в этот момент можно потрогать, и Дин реализует свою угрозу, когда их очередная ссора выливается в физическое противостояние перед их примирением.

Возможно, самый яркий пример собственнической жесткой конфронтации между братьями представлен зрителю в серии четвертого сезона с говорящим названием «Секс и насилие», когда сначала Дин, а затем и Сэм отравлены сиреной и вынуждены драться друг с другом до смерти ради расположения этого меняющего облик существа. В этой серии становится ясно, до какой степени простирается братская взаимозависимость и нездоровая привязанность, и подчеркивается четко эротический элемент их отношений.

Дело начинается, когда Дин с его привычной нахальностью сподвигает их на расследование в стрип-клубе, где, как они подозревают, сирена под личиной танцовщицы заставляет мужчин убивать их любимых:

_**Сэм:** Понимаешь, сирены могут читать мысли. Они видят, чего ты хочешь больше всего, и могут, типа, маскироваться — ну, что-то вроде иллюзии.  
 **Дин:** Так есть вероятность, что это все одна и та же цыпочка? Превращается в разных девушек твоей мечты?_

Но дело осложняется, когда Дин понимает, что Сэм контактировал с Руби, и его ревность усугубляется, когда Сэма соблазняет врач, по совместительству являющаяся главным подозреваемым в их деле — доктор Кара Робертс:

__**Дин:** Ты с ней спал?  
 **Сэм:** Нет.  
 **Дин:** Черт побери, еще как спал. На дворе “Основной инстинкт”, а ты трахаешь Шэрон Стоун? Сэм, есть вероятность, что ты прямо сейчас под ее заклятьем.  
 **Сэм:** Чувак, нет на мне никакого заклятья.  
 **Дин:** Поверить не могу. Я просто не понимаю.  
 **Сэм:** Чего?  
 **Дин:** Да ничего.  
 **Сэм:** Нет, скажи уж.  
 **Дин:** Просто... сначала Мэдисон, потом Руби, теперь Кара. В смысле, что у тебя за склонность трахать монстров? 

Интересно, что Сэм инстинктивно отрицает перед братом, что между ним и Карой что-то было. В то время как сам Дин бравирует своими бесчисленными сексуальными победами, он совершенно не готов слышать подобного от брата. Фактически, в реальности интимные встречи Сэма часто расстраивают Дина по той или иной причине. Ослепленный яростью, Дин шагает прямо в ловушку, расставленную сиреной, — скрывающейся под личиной агента ФБР Ника Монро — и отравлен ее слюной, выпив из фляжки. Несмотря на кажущийся энтузиазм Дина по отношению к скудно одетым женщинам, которые дурачили остальных мужчин в городе, молодой парень-агент по буквам объясняет ребятам, что на самом деле он и есть воплощение самых потаенных желаний Дина, говоря Сэму следующее:

_Я дал ему то, в чем он нуждался, и это не какая-то сучка в стрингах. Это ты._

Отравив и Сэма тоже (выстрелив струей жидкости в его рот из того, что можно описать лишь как бугорок фаллического вида, скрытый под его языком), сирена заставляет их сражаться друг с другом за любовь Ника Монро, обращая их одержимую необходимость друг в друге на себя и открывая шлюз негодования и ревности:

Эта сцена в высшей степени откровенна. Учитывая, что все предыдущие жертвы сирены были вынуждены убить того, к кому их влекло в сексуальном плане или с кем они состояли в интимных отношениях, Сэм и Дин противостоят друг другу ради любви суррогатного брата. Их ссора — до того, как перешла в физическую плоскость — весьма напоминает супружескую свару из-за предполагаемой неверности: Дин обвиняет Сэма в том, что он от него что-то скрывает и прячется для того, чтобы общаться с Руби, Сэм же настаивает, что сделал это лишь из-за слабости и недоверия Дина. Название серии — «Секс и насилие» — подкрепляет старинную идею того, что оба этих понятия — лишь две стороны одной монеты. Любовь и ненависть. Инь и Янь. Братья Винчестеры дерутся так же, как и любят. Их опустошающий конфликт отражает безмерную глубину чувств друг к другу.

**Что касается девушек**

Неудивительно, что все попытки Сэма и Дина завязать длительные отношения с противоположным полом оборачиваются катастрофой.

Вопрос о женских персонажах в «Сверхъестественном» довольно сложен. Некоторые обвиняют сериал в женоненавистничестве, но с другой стороны, героини, даже не главные, получают враждебный прием от некоторых фракций преимущественно женской фанбазы.

Четверо самых долгоживущих главных протагонистов (Сэм, Дин, Бобби и Кастиэль) — мужчины. Женские же персонажи не могут похвастаться долговечностью и часто расцениваются довольно одномерными. Но я считаю, что это немного нечестно — просто потому, что в «Сверхъестественном» нет счастливых героев. Большинство тех, кто близко контактирует с Винчестерами, кончает плохо. Темы замкнутости и потери — вот что делает отношения Сэма и Дина такими притягательными. И раз уж сериал иногда едва-едва касается территории жанровых стереотипов (жертва девственницы в «Словно девственница», призрачный грузовик-расист в «Шоссе 666»), готова поспорить, что делают они это достаточно осознанно, играют с подтекстами.

Стоит также помнить, что все периферийные персонажи показаны нам через призму восприятия Сэма и Дина. Большая часть их контактов с внешним миром быстра и скоротечна, и так же мы видим этих действующих лиц. Множество женщин, которых мы встречаем, служат лишь декорациями, потому что именно так видит их Дин. Аналогично же мы видим некоторых сюжетных героев — Мэри Винчестер, Джесс Мур — по большей части в воспоминаниях и флешбеках. Джон Винчестер отсутствует на протяжении первой половины первого сезона, хотя именно он и является главной причиной воссоединения ребят — так же, как это было в их юности.

Более проработанные женские персонажи, платонически привязанные к братьям, отражают что-то о них и их отношениях: Элен Харвелл — фигура суррогатной матери для мальчиков. Она — связка с их отцом. Ее дочь, Джо Харвелл, встречается с ними в тот момент, когда боль от смерти Джона еще не утихла. Она тоже потеряла отца-охотника — в этом причина сопереживания Дина, ее упрямое желание охотиться одновременно и раздражает его, и влечет к ней. Ей столько же, сколько Сэму, и в конечном итоге Дин видит ее младшей сестренкой, и это, готова поспорить, делает его любовь к ней самой глубокой, что мы в нем видим по отношению к женщине. Памела Барнс одновременно наделена психическими силами, как и Сэм, и сексуально хищная, как Дин. Она независима, способна, с ней весело, и она готова умереть ради их целей.

Многие сюжетные женские персонажи являются врагами — монстры по типу демонов перекрестка (Лили, Ева, Мэг) или люди, например, Бела Тальбот. Также есть Тесса, Ленор и Элли Висяк, которые находятся на границе между монстрами и сочувствующими, и они испытывают восприятие ребят понятий добра и зла.

Но именно романтические знакомства мальчиков говорят больше всего о степени их дисфункции. Когда мы впервые встречаем Сэма и Дина, Сэм находится в долгосрочных отношениях с Джесс, а Дин в высшей степени неразборчив в связях — или, по крайней мере, кажется таковым. Дин и Сэм были разлучены почти на четыре года. Заметим в скобках интересный факт — Джесс и Дин родились в один день, 24 января, и это, предположительно, объединяет их в уме Сэма. Но те отношения, что связывали Сэма и Джесс, — фактически, на протяжении всей его жизни в колледже — основаны на лжи. Джессика представления не имеет о прошлом Сэма как охотника или о его семье.

После жестокой смерти Джесс (о которой, как мы узнаем позже, Сэму были видения), первый потенциальный любовный интерес Сэма — Мэг, встреченная по дороге обратно в Калифорнию после разрыва с Дином. Они ругаются из-за слепой веры старшего в отца и разочарования младшего от того, что они не приближаются к убийце Джессики. В гнетущей серии «Пугало» Дин пытается сделать так, чтобы Сэм остался с ним на дороге, а Сэма влечет обратно его жизнь в Стэнфорде. Хоть они и воссоединились к концу серии, их короткое разделение дает Мэг — демону — доступ к Сэму.

_**Сэм:** Я все еще хочу найти отца... а ты все такая же заноза в заднице. Но Джесс и мама... их обеих больше нет. Отец бог знает где. Ты и я. Вот и все, что осталось. Так что, если мы из этого выкарабкаемся... мы сделаем это вместе.  
 **Дин:** Обними же меня, Сэм. Это было прекрасно._

Мэг снова появляется через несколько серий, в «Тени», где раскрывается ее истинная натура, и, хоть ничего и не происходит между ним и Мэг, появляется прецедент: Сэма соблазняют монстры, Дин огорчен этим.

_**Дин:** Знаешь, Сэм. Не пойми меня неправильно, но твоя подружка — сука._

_**Дин:** Сэм?  
 **Сэм:** М-м?  
 **Дин:** В следующий раз, когда тебе приспичит потрахаться... найди не такую психованную девчонку, ладно?_

В этой серии мы также видим, что Дин достиг своей границы из-за постоянных угроз Сэма уйти.

__**Сэм:** Но ведь должно быть что-то, чего бы ты хотел для себя...  
 **Дин:** Ага. Я не хочу, чтобы ты свалил в тот же момент, как все закончится, Сэм.  
 **Сэм:** Чувак, что ты хочешь сказать?  
 **Дин:** А почему, ты думаешь, я тебя повсюду с собой таскаю? А? В смысле, как ты думаешь — зачем я вообще приехал в Стэнфорд и увез тебя?  
 **Сэм:** Потому что отец попал в беду. Потому что ты хотел найти то, что убило маму.  
 **Дин:** Да, и это тоже, но есть и другая причина. 

Это довольно эмоциональная сцена, и его страх быть покинутым своим братом, вкупе с досадой от того, что Сэма вовлек в свои дела демон, предвещает боль Дина в последующие годы, когда ему покажется, будто он потерял Сэма из-за Руби.

Далее в первом сезоне Сэм и Дин встречаются с Сарой в Провенансе, и она очевидно заинтересована Сэмом, даже когда узнает правду о том, чем он занимается. Но Сэм не высказывает желания завязать с ней какие-либо отношения, несмотря на ободрения брата:

_**Сэм:** Знаешь, я не понимаю. Какая тебе разница, пересплю я с девушкой или нет?  
 **Дин:** Потому что тогда, возможно, ты не будешь таким невыносимым все время. Знаешь, Сэм, серьезно — дело не в сексе, ясно? В смысле, я думаю, что эта девушка, Сара, тебе подойдет. Со всем моим уважением — дело ведь в Джессике, да? Да, я не представляю, каково это — потерять кого-то такого, но... думаю, она бы хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив. Господи прости, да позволь себе хоть раз развлечься! Почему нет?  
 **Сэм:** Да, я знаю, что ей бы этого хотелось. Да, ты прав. Частично дело в Джессике. Но это не главное._

Это поворотный момент. Здесь Сэм делает сознательный выбор: он отказывается пробовать «яблочно-пироговую» жизнь, к которой до этого отчаянно стремился, потому что понимает, что ему не удастся ее поддерживать — хотя он даже сумел найти ту, которая готова принять правду о том, кто он.

Попытка Дина поощрить роман Сэма и Сары также для него нехарактерна. Их динамика обычно такова: Дин препятствует или саботирует шансы Сэма, по-видимому, чтобы увеличить собственные с рассматриваемой женщиной. Но в первую очередь — как он уже показывал в случае с Джессикой — это способ подчеркнуть свою доминантность в смысле их отношений с братом. Хотя он в типичной для себя манере сперва начинает соревноваться с Сэмом за внимание Сары, он быстро осознает всю тщетность своих стараний и оборачивает свою энергию в организацию свидания для них. Дин чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы спустить брата с поводка. Сара всегда будет не более чем «развлечение». Сам Сэм практически не понимает фанатичного интереса Дина к его личной жизни, и в свете остроты Захарии насчет «эротически взаимозависимы» и отсутствия между ними границ, это предполагает некий элемент наслаждения, получаемого опосредованно. Когда Дин толкает Сэма к Саре, он также физически прерывает их всякий раз, когда обстановка становится хотя бы слегка интимной, и когда они наконец целуются, Дин сосредоточенно за ними наблюдает.

Хотя Дин кажется более пресыщенным женщинами, в серии «Шоссе 666» мы узнаем, что у него была девушка, к которой он, похоже, нежно относился — или даже любил — Кэсси. Но их отношения закончила она сама, когда узнала о жизни Дина-охотника. И на этот раз именно Сэм раздосадован, узнав об этом:

_**Сэм:** Ты ей сказал? Раскрыл секрет? Правило нашей семьи Номер Один: мы делаем свое дело и молчим. Я полтора года лгал Джессике, а ты пару раз прогулялся с этой цыпочкой из Огайо и все разболтал? [Дин молчит] Дин!  
 **Дин:** Да, типа того._

Несмотря на то, что раньше Сэм больше волновался о том, чтобы не навлечь опасность на «посторонних», здесь, похоже, его больше раздражает тот факт, что Дин впустил кого-то в их «личное семейное дело» (выражаясь словами самого Дина, когда он произнес их, обращаясь к Джессике).

В этом случае именно Кэсси прекратила их отношения и во второй раз, и их расставание демонстрирует нам еще один пример повторяющейся темы — элемент вуайеризма, когда братья наблюдают друг за другом с женщинами. Сэм впервые видит, как Дин и Кэсси целуются перед тем, как пойти на поиски грузовика-убийцы, и, строго говоря, прерывает их, громко прочистив горло. После наблюдения за тем, как Дин — весь из себя мачо — вытаскивает настоящий грузовик из болота, он говорит:

_**Сэм:** Мило.  
 **Дин:** А то, черт побери!  
 **Сэм:** Теперь я понимаю, что она в тебе нашла._

И когда Дин целует Кэсси на прощание перед их отъездом, Сэм смотрит на них из машины.

Впервые Дин обвиняет Сэма в вуайеризме в серии «Тень», когда он наблюдает за Мэг. Проходящая мимо женщина также обзывает его «извращенцем». Сама Мэг, как только выясняется, что она демон, пытается соблазнить Сэма на глазах Дина, говоря ему, что знает, что тот любит подглядывать. В серии «Небылицы» представлено интересное развитие этой темы, когда мы видим с перспективы Дина, как Сэм следит за его поцелуем с женщиной из бара. Сэм воспринимает «Старлу» как пьяную блондинку, которую тошнит от выпитого, в то время как Дин вспоминает ее как «клевую цыпочку». Когда Сэм видит их поцелуй, в воспоминаниях Дина он яростно и требовательно спрашивает: «Дин? И что это ты делаешь?» В мыслях Дина голос Сэма наполнен чем-то, весьма похожим на ревность.

Но, быть может, самый причудливый и в высшей степени вуайеристичный момент происходит в серии «Великолепная семёрка», когда Сэм сидит снаружи в Импале, наблюдая через окно спальни, как Дин раздевается до нижнего белья и развлекается с двумя женщинами. Но после звонка Бобби с зацепкой по их делу Сэм идет в дом и заходит в комнату, в которой его брат занимается сексом.

__**Сэм:** Дай мне нож.  
 **Дин:** Зачем?  
 **Сэм:** Чтобы я себе глаза выколол.  
 **Дин:** Это было прекрасное, естественное действо, Сэм.  
 **Сэм:** Я не хотел этого видеть, Дин.  
[Дин хихикает, шлепает Сэма по бедру]  
 **Дин:** Спасибо за то, что дал мне хорошо провести время с замечательными Мятными Близняшками.  
 **Сэм:** [тихо] Не за что.  
 **Дин:** Правда? В смысле, я ожидал тяжкого вздоха или что ты глаза закатишь. Хоть чего-нибудь.  
 **Сэм:** Вовсе нет. Ты заслужил хоть изредка развлечься. 

Эта часть серии отзывается диссонансом сразу на нескольких уровнях. Дин подходит к окну, чтобы показать брату оттопыренные большие пальцы — следовательно, он знает, что Сэм за ним наблюдает, и получает радость или удовольствие от этого факта. Даже учитывая интимность того, чем он собирается заняться, он сохраняет связь с братом, вовлекает его в процесс. Сэм в курсе происходящего в доме, так что то, что он решает пойти в спальню, зная, что он там увидит, выглядит как в высшей степени открытое попирание личных границ. Это перекликается с идеей отсутствия барьеров, когда Сэм наблюдал за Дином на вибрирующей кровати. Он выражает недовольство, но на самом деле никогда не отказывается увидеть брата в сексуальном контексте — в данном случае, как раз таки наоборот.

Это избыточное «поделись информацией» работает и в обратную сторону. В серии четвертого сезона «Я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом» Сэм рассказывает Дину о союзе, что он заключил с Руби, пока его брат был в аду — в том числе и о сексуальной стороне их отношений:

__**Дин:** Сэм?  
 **Сэм:** Да?  
 **Дин:** Слишком много подробностей.  
 **Сэм:** Но я же обещал рассказать все без утайки!  
 **Дин:** Да, но теперь мне хочется вымыться. 

Сэм, зная, что брат чувствует себя преданным из-за того, что Сэма соблазнил демон, делает полное и искреннее признание. Он ищет благословения, выкладывая все, как верный любовник в надежде на прощение. Могу поспорить, что отношения Сэма порождены его скорбью и отчаянием. Сэм — лишь оболочка того человека, который видел, как его брата утащили в ад, он полностью повернут на идее отмщения. Руби предлагает ему силу и надежду на месть тогда, когда у него больше ничего не остается. Дин отражает то, как его брат нарушает все мыслимые границы, в следующей серии, «Небеса и ад», когда спит с не-человеком — ангелом Анной. В то время как этот акт нужен для того, чтобы подчеркнуть роли, к которым принудили ребят — вместилищ противоположных сторон святой войны, это также выглядит как расплата. Дин реагирует на присутствие Руби тем, что спит с ее противоположностью. Но Дин сдает Анну в тот же миг, когда ангелы, которые хотят ее уничтожить, угрожают жизни Сэма.

Склонность Сэма «трахать монстров» — метафора для его неспособности существовать в гетеронормативной жизни. Его короткие отношения с Мэдисон в серии «Сердце» второго сезона можно рассматривать как последнюю попытку сформировать настоящую привязанность, но все оборачивается трагедией, когда она оказывает оборотнем, на которого они вели охоту, и ему приходится убить ее. Смерть Мэдисон, фактически, означает также и смерть надежд Сэма обрести когда-нибудь нормальную жизнь. С этого момента его связи с противоположным полом будут либо с «монстрами» вроде Руби и Кары в серии «Секс и насилие» — хотя позднее была доказана ее невиновность, — либо, в обратной ситуации, окажутся цепью ничего не значащих девушек на одну ночь, когда он сам превратится в «монстра», потеряв душу. Подход Сэма к отношениям безвозвратно изменился даже перед тем, как он потерял душу — это наглядно показано на примере Кары:

__**Дин:** С Карой попрощаешься?  
 **Сэм:** Не-а. Не хочу.  
 **Дин:** Правда? Почему?  
 **Сэм:** А смысл?  
 **Дин:** Ух ты, посмотрите только. Поматросил и бросил. 

В серии шестого сезона «Сверхъестественные материалы» Дин, считавший, что его похитили пришельцы, особенно расстроен тем, что по возвращении он с порога видит, что Сэм развлекается в постели с какой-то «хиппи», которую тот только что встретил, а вовсе не ищет его. Сэм возражает, что у него не было зацепок, так что поиски оказались бы бессмысленными, и Дин пытается объяснить своему бездушному брату, что он в любом случае он должен бы быть слишком расстроенным, чтобы заботиться о собственном удовольствии:

_**Дин:** Ты должен сидеть в темном углу и переживать утрату.  
 **Сэм:** Без проблем, но нельзя ли мне при этом еще и трахать хиппи?  
 **Дин:** НЕТ!_

В словах Дина есть и ирония, и отголосок прошлых ошибок — они могут относиться к тому периоду, когда он мучился в аду, и Сэм так остро чувствовал потерю брата, что это привело его к Руби и зависимости от демонской крови. Также здесь есть и элемент собственничества — Дин расстроен, что его положение как первого приоритета изменилось из-за случайной встречи. Интересным кажется и то, что Дин не уходит из мотеля после того, как прервал брата и «Пачули». Вместо этого он наблюдает, как они встают и ищут свою одежду, пока не захлопывает бесцеремонно дверь за добычей Сэма. Это еще раз подчеркивает отсутствие личных границ между ребятами и вуайеристический элемент их отношений.

Вся масштабность сексуальных подвигов бездушного Сэма в течение года, проведенного им без брата, становится очевидной в серии «Непрощённый», когда снова обретшего душу Сэма заманивают в город, в котором он раньше охотился. Пропадают женщины, скорее всего, даже умирают, и именно Дин находит связь между ними:

_**Дин:** Сэм, черт побери, возьми трубку. Я нашел связь между пропавшими цыпочками. Они все трахались с одним и тем же чуваком — с тобой. Связь — ты, Сэм._

Эта серия служит обоснованием страха юного Сэма сблизиться с кем-то после смерти Джессики. И действительно, немногие женщины пережили интимную близость с Сэмом Винчестером.

Попытки Дина заканчиваются не намного лучше. С Кэсси мы получаем короткое предположение, что он был способен на любовь, однако интересно, что в серии «Прерванная жизнь, Сэм» предположению, что их отношения длились достаточно долго, противоречит сам Дин:

__**Доктор Картрайт:** Ладно. Когда у вас были последние долговременные отношения?  
 **Дин:** Что вы имеете в виду под «долговременные»?  
 **Доктор Картрайт:** Более двух месяцев.  
 **Дин:** Никогда. 

Неразборчивость в кратковременных связях, свойственная Дину, интересна в свете комментариев Сэма о том, что он «мачо» и «излишне компенсирует». Многие трофеи Дина стереотипны — в высшей степени привлекательные и доступные девушки. Большинство взаимодействий Дина с женским полом мимолетно — и зрительно не реализовано, так что большая часть подвигов преподносится зрителю самим Дином, ненадежным рассказчиком. Также он сталкивается с ситуациями, когда привлекает внимание мужчин, и ему приходится протестовать, что это «не по его части».

Но есть примеры, когда сексуальные вкусы Дина описаны как экспериментальные. Его речь наполнена ссылками на половые акты, порнографию и позы («плюшефил», «наездница», «Каса Эротика»). В серии «Конец» Дин и его будущая версия удостоверяются в личностях друг друга, делясь известным только им двоим секретом. Секретом этим оказывается история, в которой Дин наслаждался тем, что в юности девушка одела его в женское нижнее белье. Он часто отпускает остроты о стриптизершах и, что интересно, имеет опыт тройничка с близняшками, и в юмористической серии «Переключая каналы» становится ясно, что Дин влюблен в главного героя-мужчину своего любимого сериала, Доктора Секси:

Но редкие попытки Дина установить более доверительные и долгие связи с женщинами обречены на провал в той же степени, что и у Сэма. Не считая Кэсси, которая недостижима, последующие долговременные отношения Дина существуют только в его голове. В серии второго сезона «Что есть и чему никогда не бывать» Дина похищает джинн и запирает внутри проработанной придуманной жизни, пока его тело осушается в реальном мире. В этой альтернативной действительности Мэри и Джессика не погибли в огне, Джон умер от естественных причин, а Дин живет вместе с медсестрой по имени Кармен. Она кажется идеальной партнершей, но Дин не может быть по-настоящему счастлив, потому что они с Сэмом не близки.

В качестве одного из примеров отсутствия у них дружбы нам говорят, что Дин «трахнул Рейчел Нейв» — пару Сэма на выпускном, — и Дин гордо признает это фразой «похоже на меня». В этой реальности, где Джесс жива и Сэм и Дин «не имеют ничего общего» (потому что никогда не были охотниками и не выросли очень близко друг к другу), это «типично Диново» поведение раздражает его брата. Видимо, функционирующие гетеросексуальные связи для них возможны лишь при отсутствии близости с братом.

Хрупкие отношения между ребятами особенно интересны, потому что с точки зрения повествования это нелепо. Джинн полагается на то, что Дин будет настолько соблазнен этой фантазией, что не будет пытаться вырваться из пут заклинания. Фантазия сконструирована на основе желаний Дина, так что если бы он желал, чтобы его отношения с Сэмом стали лучше, так и должно было случиться. Но это не так:

__**Дин:** Мое любимое. Похоже, ты хорошо меня знаешь.  
 **Кармен:** [садится рядом с ним] Боюсь, что так. С тобой все в порядке?  
 **Дин:** Мы с Сэмми... знаешь, мы не особо ладим.  
 **Кармен:** Ну, вы проводите не так уж много времени вместе. В общем, мне кажется, что не очень-то хорошо вы друг друга и знаете.  
 **Дин:** Хм.  
 **Кармен:** Официально заявляю, что он даже не догадывается, что теряет.  
 **Дин:** Я могу поправить дела с Сэмом. Я могу с ним помириться. 

В зеркальном отражении пилота Дин врывается в их дом, сталкивается с Сэмом, тащит его с собой в поездку, собирая воедино всю ситуацию, совсем как он увез его из Стэнфорда. Как только Дин понимает, что его «реальность» — лишь иллюзия, никакие убеждения его матери, Джессики или Кармен не могут заставить его остаться. Дин согласен, что то, чем они с Сэмом занимаются в реальном мире, сродни самоубийству, но ни при каких условиях не поменяется, потому что его отношения с Сэмом дали трещину. Он лишает себя жизни во сне, чтобы вернуться к своему изнывающему от беспокойства брату:

_**Сэм:** Слава богу. Я думал, что потерял тебя.  
[достает трубку из горла Дина]  
 **Дин:** Почти что так и получилось._

Дин довольно откровенно рассказывает о своих причинах того, что он вырвался из транса, в разговоре с Сэмом:

__**Сэм (с улыбкой):** Так что, мы там не особо ладили, да?  
 **Дин:** Да.  
 **Сэм:** Я-то думал, эта фантазия должна быть идеальной.  
 **Дин:** Точно нет. Это было лишь желание. Я желал, чтобы мама осталась жива. Если бы мама не умерла, мы бы никогда не стали охотниками и мы с тобой бы никогда... сам знаешь.  
 **Сэм:** Да. Ну, я рад, что с нами это таки случилось. 

Дин не может быть счастлив без постоянно присутствующего в его повседневности Сэма. Ему недостаточно того, что они с Сэмом осели в своих собственных отношениях и жизнях, что они братья. Он хочет Сэма целиком. Он продолжает копать, пока не узнает правду, и как только ему это удается, он не оставляет брата одного в реальном мире. Он выбирает их замкнутость и взаимозависимость вместо удобства.

Это отражается в финале шестого сезона, серии «Человек, который слишком много знал», когда «сломанная стена» Сэма приводит его к тому, что он заперт внутри своего разума с фрагментами собственной личности. Его проводник в этом путешествии — привлекательная острая на язык барменша Робин, и похоже, между ними есть родство. Но в итоге становится ясно, что Сэм без души застрелил настоящую Робин, чтобы добраться до демона, который держал ее заложником. Робин носит кожаную куртку и амулет, тем самым — внешне — напоминая женскую версию Дина.

При встрече с версией себя Сэм выслушивает предложение остаться в его фантазии и «найти ту барменшу, найти Джесс». Но он без колебаний отказывается, желая вернуться в свое тело:

_**Сэм из ада:** Почему это так важно для тебя?  
 **Сэм:** Ты знаешь меня, ты знаешь причину. Я не оставлю своего брата одного там._

Как показывалось уже не раз, исключительная связь братьев позволяет им найти путь друг к другу даже на небесах, аду или будучи запертыми внутри себя самих.

Единственная длительная попытка Дина вести «яблочно-пироговую жизнь» была с Лизой и Беном, и хоть он и заботился о них, он оставался с ними лишь на протяжении того времени, что его брат провел в аду, потому что он обещал Сэму сделать это. Это становится очевидно в серии «Изгнание на Мейн-cтрит», когда он сначала узнает, что Сэм вернулся уже больше года назад:

_**Сэм:** Ты наконец обрел то, что хотел, Дин.  
 **Дин:** Я хотел своего брата! Живым!_

Это вновь повторяется, когда Дин узнает, что Бобби знал о воскрешении Сэма:

__**Дин:** Ты хоть малейшее преставление о том, что значило для меня отступиться, имеешь?  
 **Бобби:** Да... женщина и ребенок не вырвут тебе кишки к тридцати годам. Вот что это значило.  
 **Дин:** Эта женщина и ребенок — я ушел к ним лишь потому, что ты (показывает на Сэма) попросил меня это сделать.  
 **Бобби:** Хорошо.  
 **Дин:** Хорошо для кого? Я пришел к ним на порог практически не в своем уме от горя. Бог знает, почему они меня вообще впустили. Я слишком много пил. У меня были кошмары. Я искал везде. Я собрал сотни книг, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы достать тебя оттуда.  
 **Сэм:** Ты обещал, что оставишь попытки.  
 **Дин:** Конечно, я не оставил попытки! Подай на меня в суд! Целый чертов год? Ты не мог избавить меня от страданий? 

Дин полностью обнажился здесь. Даже пытаясь сдержать свое обещание, он не мог полностью отвернуться от той «жизни» и уж точно не от своего брата. Ухитряясь оставаться верным Лизе (как показано в открывающей сцене серии, когда он разрывает бумажку с номером телефона официантки) и сохранять видимость нормальности, подразумевается, что это больше связано с тем фактом, что он «сидит в темноте и переживает утрату», потому что он искренне хочет что-то сдвинуть с мертвой точки. В похожем случае он отказывает Джо, скорбя по Джону, и новая, прирученная, природа Дина говорит больше о том, насколько он оцепенелый и надломленный без Сэма, чем как он ценит отношения с Лизой. По собственному признанию, он «страдает».

Как только его брат возвращается к нему, причины Дина остаться становятся замутнены виной. Зная, что они могут быть в опасности из-за него, Дин остается с Брейденами на некоторое время, но скоро становится очевидным, что его сердце не с ними, как Лиза сама говорит Дину в «Ты не вынесешь правды»:

_**Лиза:** В тебе и так много все накопилось, а ты дергаешься больше и больше. Ты правда считаешь, что ты сможешь так жить и не слететь с катушек? Что? Выпивать пол-литра на ночь, и все хорошо?  
 **Дин:** Ты знала, на что соглашалась.  
 **Лиза:** Да, но я не думала, что Сэм вернется. И я рада, что с ним все в порядке, правда, но в тот момент, когда он вошел в эту дверь — я знала, что все кончено._

Лиза этой репликой очерчивает ту границу, до которой простирается то «сумасшедшее, запутанное», что происходит между Винчестерами и определяет их с этого момента истории. Оба уже показали, что полностью неспособны поддерживать долговременные гетеронормативные отношения, и даже кокетливая натура Дина где-то потерялась по дороге, как показано в серии «Западная земля»:

_**Дин:** Как думаешь, успеем приударить за девочками из салуна?  
[Сэм пристально смотрит на Дина]  
 **Дин:** Шучу. Пошли._

В серии «Пусть льется кровь» Дин просит Кастиэля стереть память Лизы и Бена о нем, иными словами, делая свое возвращение невозможным. Таким образом, к концу шестого сезона он подводит черту под всеми своими попытками обрести семью, которая соответствует социальным нормам. Сэм — снова все, что у него есть.

**Всё в семье**

Хотя неортодоксальные отношения Сэма и Дина и являются ключом «Сверхъестественного», не стоит забывать, что они разворачиваются на фоне сети в равной степени сложных и неясных связей. Понятие «семьи», будучи центральным в той вселенной, в которой живут персонажи, зачастую путано, а то и толкуется превратно.

Отношения между единоутробными родственниками часто изображаются нездоровыми. В «Саймон говорит» ребята встречаются с Энди — еще одним ребенком, которому нанес визит Желтоглазый демон. Несмотря на то, что он подозревается в убийствах жителей города при помощи контроля разумов, выясняется, что преступления совершал его давно утерянный «злобный близнец», Уэббер, который убивал тех, кто, как ему казалось, мешал им быть вместе. В «Жажде крови» выясняется, что горе Гордона из-за того, что его «прекрасную» сестру обратили в вампира, привело его к охоте на нее и в итоге его поглотила ненависть ко всему сверхъестественному. В «Игрушках» Роуз и Мэгги — сестры, разделенные при рождении, но все еще связанные друг с другом. Только Роуз могла предотвратить убийства, которые совершал дух Мэгги, и она отдала свою собственную жизнь, чтобы они могли играть вместе вечно.

Ангелы и демоны «Сверхъестественного» обладают собственными привязанностями и иерархией — что лучше всего проиллюстрировано битвой между Люцифером и его братьями-ангелами. Бог изображен как отсутствующий отец. Демоны, к примеру, Кроули и Азазель — также отцы.

Семейные узы простираются за пределы обычной биологии. Сэм и Дин рассматривают Бобби как отца до — и особенно после — смерти Джона. Их связь такова, что Бальтазар заверяет Сэма без души, что убийство Бобби будет засчитано за отцеубийство, которое ему нужно совершить с целью напугать свое вместилище, чтобы быть уверенным, что душу не вернуть на ее законное место.

Дин и Кастиэль обладают «глубокой связью», выкованной, когда Кастиэль спас Дина от вечных мук, и которая только усиливается, когда со временем Кастиэль становится более человечным. Дин даже говорит, что он ему «как брат» во второй половине шестого сезона, пытаясь убедить Кастиэля не открывать Чистилище.

Но отношения Дина и Кастиэля также отклоняются от традиционной концепции любви в семье. Уважение и привязанность Кастиэля к Винчестерам — особенно к Дину — заставляют его восстать. Во многом, как и для Сэма, вера Каса в Дина настолько велика, что когда она подвергается испытаниям, последствия обычно высокоэмоциональны и иногда даже жестоки, как показано в следующих сценах:

Дин играет на очевидной наивности Кастиэля и сыпет насмешками сексуального характера, похожими на флирт — во многом так же, как и с Сэмом. Например, в серии «Назад дороги нет», где он обращает внимание на интенсивность взгляда Кастиэля:

_**Дин:** Ну, Кас, я ничего такого не хочу сказать, но последний, кто на меня так смотрел... мы переспали._

Слабость ангела к Винчестерам и очевидное напряжение между Касом и Дином в особенности, в свою очередь, подчеркивается и другими персонажами. Бальтазар называет Каса «твоим бойфрендом» в разговоре с Сэмом. Также он говорит Дину в «Моё сердце будет биться дальше»:

_Прости, ты меня спутал с другим ангелом. Тем, ты знаешь его, в грязном плаще и влюбленном в тебя._

Частично это может быть лишь шуткой, но учитывая любовь братьев друг к другу, жертва Кастиэля и его готовность восстать против самого бога ради Винчестеров переходит всякие границы. И это тоже подчеркивает ясно выраженную традицию гомоэротизма в сериале. Существует ощутимое напряжение между Дином и Кастиэлем, а также между Сэмом и Кастиэлем. Необходимо упомянуть и намек на глубокую любовь, обернувшуюся ненавистью, между Касом и Бальтазаром. Трикстер/Габриэль флиртует с ребятами и поддразнивает их эротическими шутками, а Кроули использует сексуальные подтексты, чтобы насмехаться над Бобби, Сэмом, Дином и особенно Кастиэлем, называя его «основанием этих отношений» (в оригинале — «the bottom in this relationship»; игра слов, англ. «bottom» — и основание, и пассивный/принимающий партнер; таким образом, Кроули делает прямую ссылку на гейский секс, называя Кастиэля «bottom»).

Дерзкий и фанатичный характер Бальтазара часто используют, чтобы вывести сомнительный подтекст на передний план. В заключительной серии шестого сезона «Человек, который слишком много знал» он прерывает наблюдения Дина за Сэмом без сознания вопросом:

_Как поживает Спящая Красавица? Ты же не урвал пару поцелуев, я надеюсь?_

Эти слова напоминают реплику Дина, что наблюдать за чьим-то сном «сродни изнасилованию», а также многие случаи, когда ребята наблюдали друг за другом в не самом здоровом состоянии.

Инцест, как прямо, так и косвенно, поразительно часто всплывает в сериале. Серия четвертого сезона «Фамильные останки» напрямую обращается к этой теме. Одно из дел, которое расследуют ребята, оказывается совсем не связанным со сверхъестественным, а скорее с преступлениями, совершенными морально травмированными детьми женщины, которую изнасиловал собственный отец и которые были заперты всю жизнь.

В другой серии четвертого сезона, «В начале», Мэри Винчестер заключает сделку с Желтоглазым Демоном, который вселился в тело ее отца. Она соглашается, что он может прийти к Сэму через десять лет в обмен на возвращение Джона (которого он только что убил) к жизни. Сделка запечатывается поцелуем, демонстрируя зрителю молоденькую Мэри, целующую своего отца, пусть даже неохотно, в губы.

Сэм и Дин также комментируют, что считают свою мать привлекательной в случаях, когда их отправляют обратно во времени, чтобы встретиться с ней в молодости. В той же серии Дин говорит:

_Сэмми, где бы ты ни был... Мама просто конфетка! Я попаду в ад. Опять._

А в серии пятого сезона «Песня остается прежней» уже Сэм не может оторвать глаз от юной версии своей матери:

__**Сэм:** Что... о. Да-да. Эм, я лишь, мм... Ты такая красивая.  
[Джон наклоняется вперед]  
 **Дин:** Он имеет в виду, ммм, никаких подтекстов, все в абсолютно здоровом, семейном смысле.  
 **Сэм:** Да, так и есть. 

На влечение Дина к своей матери в серии «В начале», похоже, есть отсылка даже в названии серии «Конец».

Согласно СуперВики, название серии может относиться к песне группы The Doors «Конец», в которой используются темы апокалипсиса и безумного мира («и все дети безумны»). Также в песне появляется образ дьявола («змея длинна, семь миль... и он стар, и его кожа так холодна»), а потом и эдипова часть, когда сын убивает сестру, брата и в конце концов отца, чтобы предстать перед матерью, с которой хочет заняться сексом.

Открытие, что у Джона Винчестера был еще один сын, Адам, ведет к замечанию Дина о том, что он «думает о папе, занимающимся сексом» в серии 4-19 «Монстр атакует». На инцест содержится намек и в серии шестого сезона «...И никого не стало», особенно в насмешке от дедушки:

_[Сэмюэль встает. Сэм преграждает ему путь.]  
 **Сэмюэль:** Полегче. Мне в туалет надо. Так что если только ты не хочешь подержать..._

Бобби в свою очередь проезжается по братьям в той же серии, когда они встречаются с Руфусом:

__**Дин:** Посмотрите-ка только, кто к нам забрел.  
 **Сэм:** Очень рад тебя видеть, Руфус.  
 **Руфус:** Верю. Должно быть, ужасно уныло сидеть здесь с этим несчастным поганцем.  
 **Сэм:** Это настолько очевидно?  
 **Бобби:** Да уединитесь уже втроем, а? 

И действительно, привычка парней брать одну комнату на двоих приводит к комментариям, которые всплывали и раньше. Их принимали за пару в восьмой серии первого сезона «Жуки», в одиннадцатой серии второго сезона «Игрушки» и в восемнадцатой серии первого же сезона «Нечто злое». Оплачивая комнату, Дин сталкивается с мальчиком по имени Майкл:

_**Майкл:** Одна двуспальная или две односпальных?  
 **Дин:** Две односпальные.  
 **Майкл (бросив взгляд на Сэма, дожидающегося снаружи):** Ну да, конечно._

Майкл и его младший брат Эшер — отражения Дина и Сэма, и они напоминают Дину о том случае в детстве, когда он оставил Сэма без присмотра и подверг его риску нападения штриги, которая чуть не убила его. Стоит заметить, что, хотя Майкл считает Сэма и Дина парой, Дин никогда его не поправляет. Хотя он использует тот факт, что они оба с Майклом старшие братья, которые пойдут ради младших на что угодно, чтобы установить с ребенком связь, он никогда не говорит Майклу, что Сэм и есть его младший брат, даже несмотря на то, что Сэм находится в той же комнате. Майкл узнает лишь тогда, когда случайно слышит, как Дин в панике называет Сэма «младшим братом», когда они убили монстра. Страх Дина, что он снова упустит штригу и его желание защитить Сэма любой ценой становятся очевидными, когда он продолжает расстреливать безжизненное тело после его атаки на теперь уже взрослого Сэма.

Хотя чаще всего то, что их принимают за пару, вводится в серию для смеха — самый недавний пример в серии «Западная земля», когда Сэм говорит судье Мортимеру « _Мы ищем мужчину_ », и судья отвечает « _Не сомневаюсь_ » — иногда братья даже подыгрывают этому заблуждению, чтобы продолжать свое расследование. Дин называет Сэма «дорогой» в серии «Жуки» и игриво шлепает его по заднице, а в серии «Очень сверхъестественное Рождество» они позволяют владельцу магазина поверить, что они вместе, чтобы собрать информацию для дела:

__**Владелец магазина:** Я могу помочь?  
 **Дин:** Ух, хорошо бы. Мы прошлым вечером в дженгу играли с Уэлшами, и... он просто не может перестать говорить об их рождественском венке. Сам расскажи.  
 **Сэм:** Ага. Он был просто замечательным.  
 **Владелец магазина:** У меня много разных венков есть.  
 **Сэм:** Да, мы понимаем, но этот был совсем особенным. На нем, мм, на нем были зеленые листья и белые бутоны. Возможно, это было... я не знаю, таволга?  
 **Владелец магазина:** А ты привереда, да?  
 **Дин (с улыбкой):** Это точно... 

Их тактика интересна в контексте всей серии, в которой мы видим неловкую сцену попытки организовать домашний уют между мальчиками, когда они горят желанием провести Рождество вместе, но не в состоянии смириться с фактом, что в реальности это последнее Рождество Дина.

В открывающей четвертый сезон серии «Воскрешение Лазаря» Руби наблюдает за эмоциональными объятиями Сэма и только вернувшегося из ада Дина и спрашивает, не «вместе» ли они. Хотя Дин не узнал ее в новом теле, она знает, что они братья. Это одновременно и насмешка, и предсказание той роли, которую она сыграет, когда, вторгшись между ними, в значительной степени ухудшит их отношения.

С инцестом и воспринимаемым подтекстом сериала разбираются в мета-эпизодах. Серия четвертого сезона «Монстр в конце этой книги» напрямую обращается к идее винцеста и слэш-фикшена. Найдя определение «Сэмодевочек», «Динодевочек» и «Сэм/Дин-девочек» онлайн, братья обмениваются следующими репликами:

__**Дин:** А кто такие «слэшеры»?  
 **Сэм:** У них Сэм слэш Дин. Типа вместе.  
 **Дин:** В смысле, совсем вместе?  
 **Сэм:** Да.  
 **Дин:** А они в курсе, что мы братья?  
 **Сэм:** Плевали они на это. 

Их ярость по поводу такого восприятии себя одновременно производит комичный эффект и подчеркивает, насколько слепы они к собственной обсессивной и непривычной природе своих отношений.

В серии пятого сезона «Настоящие охотники за привидениями» Сэм и Дин посещают конвенцию фанатов «Сверхъестественного» и встречают любовников Дэмиана и Барнса, которые играют роли Сэма и Дина. Когда Дин спрашивает, зачем кому-то может прийти в голову изображать их, Дэмиан ссылается на их любовь как главную привлекательную черту.

__**Дэмиан:** Я не уверен, что вы понимаете, о чем эта история.  
 **Дин:** И о чем же?  
 **Дэмиан:** В реальной жизни он продает стереообрудование. Я чиню копировальные машины. Наши жизни — полный отстой. Но Сэм и Дин... они просыпаются каждое утро и спасают мир. У каждого из них есть брат, который умрет ради него. Ну, кому бы не хотелось такого?  
 **Дин:** Ну, возможно, в чем-то ты прав. 

Тот факт, что в действительности они любовники и считают отношения Сэма и Дина идеалом, чем-то, к чему стоит стремиться, значит, что мы снова чертим параллели между романтической любовью и любовью семейной. Границы начинают размываться.

Серия пятого сезона «Переключая каналы» также представляет довольно любопытные ситуации, подчеркивающие отношения братьев. В пародии на «Рыцаря дорог» Сэма превращают в Импалу, к которой Дин обращается исключительно как к детке и которая без сомнения является его фетишем. Большая часть комедийного эффекта в этих сценах строится на том, что Дин должен залезть в Сэма и достать вещи из его багажника:

_[Дин роется в багажнике]_  
 **Сэм:** Дин?  
 **Дин:** Что?  
 **Сэм:** Это... довольно неудобно. 

Та манера, в которой Дин шутил до этого об одержимости Сэма в серии «Рождённый под дурным знаком» (« _Ты выглядишь, будто с тебя какая-то девчонка всю неделю не слезала. Непристойно, чувак._ ») и насчет амулетов Бобби против одержимости, которые не дают демонам «снова в тебя забраться» (« _Звучит как-то грязно, но эм-м-м... спасибо_ »), делает сложным для зрителя восприятие этих сцен без сексуального подтекста. Идея того, что тело Сэма превращается в объект желания, подчеркивается Трикстером/Габриэлем:

_**Трикстер, появляясь из ниоткуда:** Ух ты. Сэм. Отлично оснащен.  
 **Сэм:** Отвали._

Природа объектификации Сэма и та неуместная интимность, которую проявляет Дин из-за этого, отмечается чуть позже:

_**Трикстер:** Отлично сыграно, ребята. Отлично сыграно. И откуда ж вы достали святое масло?  
 **Дин:** Ну, можно сказать, что вытащили из сэмовой задницы._

В серии шестого сезона «Ошибка по-французски» Сэм и Дин попадают в иное измерение, где «Сверхъестественное» — телевизионный сериал, и встречают своих двойников — актеров Джареда и Дженсена. В этой альтернативной реальности Джаред женат на Женевьев — актрисе, которая играла Руби, и от этого Дин чувствует себя весьма неуютно. Снова просыпается его неуверенность, когда он предполагает, что Сэм может выбрать этот мир, где нет сверхъестественного, нет магии, где у него есть привлекательная жена. Но Сэм дает ему резкую отповедь, указывая, что «они здесь даже не братья» как причину того, что он предпочтет вернуться к их обычной и менее комфортной жизни. Это возвращает нас к «Что есть и чему никогда не бывать». Джаред и Дженсен не ладят. Кто-то, внешне напоминающий демона, который встал между ними, делит постель с Джаредом/Сэмом. Но они не могут существовать в мире, где у них нет близости в отношениях, где они не являются друг для друга всем, даже если все остальные аспекты более привлекательны.

В серии шестого сезона «Два с половиной человека» Сэм находит младенца-шейпшифтера и забирает Дина от Лизы и Бена, чтобы тот помог ему присматривать за ребенком. В центре серии — понятие отцовства. Дин чувствует себя отцом по отношению к Бену, но все равно уходит от Брейденов, чтобы охотиться со своим бездушным братом. Он знает, что не хочет для Бена такого же детства, какое было у него самого — в бегах или «на стреме», — но Сэм обвиняет его в том, что он совершает те же ошибки, что и Джон.

Сэм и Дин называют ребенка «Бобби Джон» в честь своих мертвого биологического отца и живого приемного. Что интересно, именно Сэм предлагает имя Джон, а имя Бобби — Дин. Непоколебимая преданность Дина отцу, похоже, дала сбой в какой-то момент после смерти Джона, установления отношений с Бобби и всего, через что они прошли. Сэм — не владеющий в данный момент своей душой — ляпает «Джон», хотя у него всегда были намного более напряженные отношения с отцом. С раннего детства он доверился старшему брату, даже подарил ему амулет, который готовил для Джона, когда окончательно разочаровался во лжи отца, не пришедшего домой на Рождество.

Сэм и Дин, которые обычно кое-как разбираются с делами и снова уезжают, в качестве родителей малыша-монстра — это одновременно и создает элемент комичности, и накладывается на то спокойное размеренное существование Дина в роли отца, которое у него забирают. Снова, когда он встает перед возможностью остановиться и жить более безопасной, «нормальной» жизнью с женщиной и ребенком, Дин выбирает Сэма (минус его душа), ребенка-монстра и номера в дешевых мотелях. Дисфункция берет верх над нормальностью. Сэм превыше всего.

В то время, как все существование Дина сфокусировано на Сэме и наоборот, все удовольствие, что фанаты получают от этого сериала, также, похоже, основано на состоянии отношений Сэма и Дина. Как бы вы на это ни смотрели, их нечто « _сумасшедшее и запутанное_ » вдохновляет фанфикшн, арт, видео и жаркие споры. В то время как сериал становится все более мрачным, множество персонажей пропадает на протяжении всего пути, любовь между братьями держит нас на крючке и выручает в трудную минуту. Нам еще только предстоит увидеть в седьмом сезоне, куда заведет предательство Кастиэля и тот урон, что потерпела психика Сэма, но Вичестеры вместе, а значит, они могут преодолеть практически что угодно. Как говорил Дин Винчестер своему брату в серии «Рождённый под дурным знаком»:

_**Дин:** Главное, что с тобой все в порядке. Со всем остальным мы сможем справиться._


End file.
